Forgive me for I have sinned
by scasfra
Summary: Someone hurts Sophie's and Nathan's daughter on a way that connects with Parker's past. It's her time to heal... NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Leverage.**

**This fic is a bit ark, still I hope you'll like it…**

"Forgive me father for I have sinned" the word came soft and blunt, almost as whisper, the father said nothing, waiting for the unknown woman to carry on... He had been through all that all day long and was a bit tired yet he felt he could do that one last time, after all she was a very beautiful. woman..

"Actually, forgive me Father for I am about to sin and I regret nothing..."

-Hu? What are you talking about? - She shifted on her seat and continued.

-I've been having dreams father, I've been dreaming about you, father, I can't fight them anymore.

-Carry on. Tell me about those dreams of yours...- He said, even though he didn't know who she was, she seemed to know him very well.

Father George closed the church's doors locking the woman inside, he looked back at her, a short red dress, dark hair and eyes, devilish smile... He'd like her better if she was younger, that was enough for him though...

She dragged him inside the sacristy, taking him by one hand, at that time her smile was now more than devilish and his clothes were almost undone... He grabbed her by the waist and started trying to undresse her. Her hands stopped him.

-Not yet, Father, you need a... Eliot!

-What the hell is an Eliot?

His question was answered almost immediately as a very hungry man came out of the closet, meanwhile the woman had opened the other door and other three people entered the room.

-Who are you people? What is going on? - He yelled, he had a feeling that would not end well.

The man named Eliot rounded the brunette's shoulders with one protective arm.

-Are you okay darlin'? - She smiled strangely, even more strangely than the blond woman holding a Taser in her hands. The black man realised what she was holding and his eyes widened.

-Parker! Parker, please put that down for a little bit! - She rolled her eyes boringly.

-Fine!... - She placed it on her pocket and the sacristy door was closed by the last man. He had blue eyes and dark curls, he asked the brunette the same question Eliot had asked her.

-Yeah, I am fine, but I am about to be better. Sweetie is this the same man that tried to touch you at school yesterday?

A young girl came out from behind the blue-eyed man that was not Eliot. He could see it now; the girl had his blue eyes and her mother's hair. She was one of the students from the school where he'd teach religion, she was the one he'd closed inside a classroom and had tried touch; she was the quiet one, the one that had run from him not worrying him tough, he was sure she'd be too scared to talk. He was wrong.

Her name was Eleanor, she nodded affirmatively.

-Okay, Hardison, take her out of here. - Her dad said coldly.

-But daddy, I don't wonna go. - She had the slightest hint of British in her voice. He crouched and kissed on the forehead.

-It's okay sweetie, we'll be with you again in no time. - The girl ran to her mother and hugged tightly, than she gave hands with the man named Hardison and left.

Eliot walked out of the church with his shirt off, he didn't want Eleanor to see blood on his clothes. Parker followed him closely, the Taser still on her hands while she jumped around. "That was kind of fun", "There's something wrong with you" Eliot growled. "Hey, she's my niece. I regret nothing, he deserved it" she almost yelled and then whispered. "They all would..." Eliot embraced her, they all knew too well the reason she had been the first one to support Nathan's evil plan. That was Plan W, the mark died.

Sophie stood next to Nate while he lighted the match.

-Do you regret anything? - She asked.

-No. Do you? - He asked still trying to light the match.

-I will do it again if I have to. I do not believe in God, but you do and we just tortured and killed a priest.

-Well, Soph I'm pretty sure I won't go to hell for this, only God knows how many children we saved... Now go. - He said, the match was finally lighted.

Nathan Ford dropped the match on top of the priest's body which immediately started to burn due to all that fuel Parker had poured on him; she and Sophie had enjoyed that a little bit too much...

He walked out of the church, Eleanor and Hardison should be safe at home, the others were waiting for him on the van, he looked back to the "starting to burn church" one more time.

-I am sorry God for I have sinned and I regret nothing...


	2. Chapter 2

_**This one is kind of a tear jerker and it has description of children sexual abuse so I guess the most sensible minds shouldn't read it. I wrote about because unhappily it's a really happening in our world that we should not ignore and there's still too many children unprotected…**_

_**This is not biographical and if I am crossing any kind of lines here you should tell so I can remove this story from the site.**_

_**Please review even though it's a bit shocking. **_

She's done with that house; she's done with her siblings that bully her all the time just because she looks weird. What does that mean anyway? She's done with her teachers saying she's too much of a loner and doesn't have proper social skills; she's done with them saying she's trouble...

But mostly she's done with him; she's done with the way he looks at her when they're alone, the way his green evil, light eyes get darker and darker as he approaches her frightening her with his threatening posture. "Nobody will ever believe you!" .She hates the way he's so much bigger than her, she hates the way her body vainly squirts underneath his, the way he grabs her two wrists with just one hand to hold her still she sure hates the way he breathes on her neck, the way he moans, she hates the feeling of his teeth grasping her nipple, his lips on her mouth, the way his gross tong invades her throat. She hates his fingers moving between her legs tearing things apart, she also hates the way tears burn their path across her cheeks, she hates that he sees it; she hates his devilish smile "Why are you crying? This is good for you" He tugs the young girl's blond hair behind her ear; he moves her fringe from her head in a gesture of pure lust. Finally, she hates his groans and moans; she hates the way he moves inside her, pushing more every thrust, she hates the way her blood always stains the sheets in the end... She hates everything.

One day she just decides she's done with it all, she packs her bag, and she tugs Mr. Bunny in her arms and jumps through the window. She has just walked two miles when the cops find her, they bring her back home, he smiles at the officers and hugs her friendly, he pretends to be a good parent, but she knows she'll be punished after...

She's done with everything she actually thinks she's done with herself. She can't do this anymore so she steals a pair of scissors from her teacher desk… They find her on the bathroom half unconscious from the blood lost, after that one time she'll do it again until finally social security decides to institutionalize her.

It's a building with withe walls and barred windows. The shrink seems nice, he says he's there to help her, and he says nobody could ever hurt in there. She trusts him, she'll only realise the big mistake she made the night he will come inside her room saying he's paying her "a visit".

He seems friendly, he crouches down at her level and tugs her hair behind her ear "you have such a beautiful face, you shouldn't hide it!". Parker flinches, her stomach twirls and for a moment she thinks she's going to puke, she has seen that exact expression before, the way his eyes darken with arousal, she's been there' she's done that...

She's done with that do, she decides nobody's ever going to touch her again so she sets the institution on fire and runs away.

Years later when she's caught by Archie and taken to his warehouse she sleeps with a butter knife under her pillow, just in case. Not that a butter knife will cause much damage, but it's her only hope...

She learned to recognize evil so she can clearly see the darkness inside Nathan and Eliot when she first meets him, it's not the kind of evil she's used yet, it's still there and that's enough to make her feel unsafe, enough to make her keep her distance from them.

She steps away every time Nathan gets too drunk until he realizes she can trust him. She always manages not to stay alone in a room with Eliot because he could easily immobilize her if he wanted to; she does that until he punches a man that gets to handy on Sophie "You don't touch a woman without her consent"

Hardison, he's the one she actually really trusts from the very beginning; that boy has so much good in his eyes she doesn't even know how entered the criminal world in the first place.

She trusts them all now and even though she never spoke about that particular subject she's sure that somehow, someway they found out about.

When Eleanor comes home from school looking weird as hell she's the first to find out what happened, once again she has seen that teary ashamed expression on herself so when Sophie's asks her daughter what's wrong and the girl answers a blunt "nothing" she decides to cut the crap and directly asks the girl who touched her. She doesn't want to talk about it at first, but Parker convinces her she won't be hurt and she won't be punished for not keeping a secret, finally she guarantees to the girl that she did not bring that upon herself, she's not guilty of nothing and never will be.

Eleanor tells them the priest that teaches religion at school tried to play with her private parts... When she stops talking Alec is crying and Nathan is staring at her with a blank expression that hides all the hate he feels at the moment, Eliot's knuckles are white from all the strength he's making to keep himself from punishing something really hard. Sophie runs to her little girl and hugs her tight, she whispers she won't let anybody hurt her ever again, Parker is just thankful the priest never got to actually touch her, she actually thanks God for letting the girl run away.

Initially it was supposed to be only Nathan and Eliot, but then Sophie found about it and yelled at them for cutting her off, Eleanor was her daughter too. After that Parker showed up, and told them there was no way she was not going to be a part of that.

In the end Hardison was the only one that was off of the plan because they all wanted him to keep his innocence.

That's how they ended up inside a locked up church torturing a priest and Parker loved every single bit of it, she felt like she was avenging her own past by doing that... On the end she was the one that suggested they should burn the bodies and the building down, just like she had so many years ago... Fire was a good way to wash bad things away, even better than water...

On the next week when she saw Eleanor playing on the park she mostly paid attention to the girls face and for a moment there she saw in her place a too little, too thin, blonde blue-eyed girl. That girl was smiling, that girl knew she was protected from evil, she was happy, despite everything because she knew she had nothing to be afraid off. Parker smiled, in part, just in part, she had brought a little bit of shine to her own childhood...


	3. Chapter 3

The door to their room suddenly opens and Sophie burst in, quickly stepping out of her day clothes and dressing her silk pyjama. She leans on the bed to give him a quick peck on the lips and to inform him she won't be staying the night. "Eleanor... - she says and there's some dark in his voice. - She asked me to stay with her in case she has nightmares". He nods and follows her into her daughter's pink room, she's already tugged in bed with Bunny Parker reluctantly gave her when she was born and her favourite story book. The girl moves aside and Sophie enters the bed, happily big enough for both of them: The girl nests in her mother's body and starts flipping the pages. Nathan winks at her and kisses her "nighty-night" on the cheek.

-Could you check the roof before you go to sleep? Parker went upstairs a while ago and I haven't noticed if she left or not. - He nods and shuts the door room behind him.

Parker is on the roof indeed, without a coat or even blacked the girl is shivering with cold while lying in fetal position.

-Go way! - She's crying, he knows it by the tone on her voice and he hates it, so, instead of doing what she says he crouches down by her side. He tries to say something comforting to her yet nothing comes out. He's pretty sure she was molested when she was a child yet he doesn't know the details and he's not going to ask.

-You can talk to me, if you want to... - She shifts uncomfortably on the floor, she still doesn't want him to look at her. - I want to thank you for what you did today with Eleanor... - She shrugs.

-It was nothing... I just which I could have prevented that...

-I wish that too and Parker, I also which I could have protected you too... - She suddenly rolls around, her face flushed pink from crying, eyes red and swollen.

-How would you... You didn't even know me! - It's his turn to shrug.

-I wish I had. Come on, let's go downstairs.

Before she can speak he places his arms underneath her and lifts her, carrying her down the stairs to his apartment. She locks her arms around his neck, surprisingly she feels safe enough around him not to kick him the moment he reached for her, no, not surprisingly. She has known she's safe around him for a long time, what really surprises her is the fact he's so strong; physically. She never thought he could carry her like this; she likes it and nuzzles her nose in his neck, he has always loved the way the mastermind smells…

He tugs her inside his own bed, pushing the blankets up to her neck.

-Warm enough? I'm staying on the couch if you need something.

-What about Sophie?

-She's sleeping with Eleanor tonight.

-Why don't stay with me? There's room for two. - He heart speed raises, he didn't know she trusted him enough... He's so proud of her!

He enters the bed and lies tensely by her side, he doesn't know what lines he can cross or not, everything vanishes the moment she breaks the silence.

-Can you hug me? - Her voice is shy, almost as if she's afraid to ask; he simply smiles and embraces her by the waist, her head lands softly on his neck, straps of her blond ponytail tickling his neck. - Can I tell you something without you judging me?

-I will never judge you, Parker. - There's a moment of silence, with his hands he strokes her side, making sure the contact it's not too intimate for her, just to make her feel safe and comfortable with him. She seems to understand the gesture and starts speaking.

-I was younger than Eleanor is. - He closes his eyes, huger filling his brain. Eleanor is eight, what kind of monster?! - And he did things to me, he made me feel sad. - She lifts her head, blue meeting blue, to make sure he's following her line of thought. - I tried to kill myself. Always at school; because he couldn't stop me there. First I cut myself with a pair of scissors; they sent me to the Hospital and home. He punished me. - She's shivering slightly again.

-Honey, you don't have to talk if you don't want to...

-I want to!

-I am all ears!

-On the second time I threw myself of the school's roof, the last thing I remember is how blue the sky was and how free I felt... I woke on some weird institution; they said I wasn't going home again; that I was safe. I wasn't. I run away a few months after that. - They stand in silence for a while because once again he doesn't know what to say. - I... I actually killed one of them! - Her voice is shying again, ashamed and he kisses her on the top of her head to let her know he doesn't think less of her for what she told him.

-One is down! - He says coldly. - How many to go? - She pushes herself from him in surprise.

-So, you're not mad at me? - He chuckles.

-No, why would I be?

-Would you kill the others too? For me? - He nods, he will do it if she wants him to, it's not like he's a killer because he's not exactly proud for what they did today, but well, lost for one, lost for a hundred... - But I am not your daughter!

-Yeah, you are! You are no less important than Eleanor and I'd do everything to protect you!

She lies against him again, on the same exact position as before. Her hand is flat on his chest and when he lifts his head to watch her he can see her biting her lip, her eyes curious and he knows she wants to ask him something.

-Parker, you can ask me or say to me everything you want to!

-Promise, you won't get mad?

-I promise!

-How's sex like? - He did not see that coming!

**Every time I write a chapter I think I am done with this story, apparently I am not… **

**I have more chapters coming so, if you want me to update, just let me know :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan stared at Parker without knowing how to answer. The girl had been through so much he doubted he could explain lust and desire for others to her on a way she could understand, after all those two things together had harmed more than anything else in the world.

-You need to be a bit more specific than that if you want me to answer. What do you want to know?

-Well... I want to know why it is so good for men and so bad for women. - He frowned at those words, he had a feeling he was stepping on thin ice.

-What makes you think sex is bad for women? - She didn't move from her place, but he felt her muscles get tense.

-I don't think; I know. It hurts! - He was abruptly hit with what he was trying to say and had to fight the urge to question her about her abusers and chase them with a gun on his hand. He knew she had been molested, but raped?! What in the hell!

-How old were you, sweetie? - His tone was low, he was trying to seem calm, if he didn't the entire conversation could be blown and she could freak out; that was the last thing he wanted.

-Five. When it started... - He knew she was about to cry again, he sighed deeply. - I was nine when I killed him and ran way... - He wanted to tighten his grip around her, he wanted to hold her in his arms for the rest of the night until she fully realized she was safe there and that nobody with be that intimate with her unless she wanted to. He didn't do it, he knew how Parker felt about touching in general, the fact she was still lying with her head on his chest, hugging him while speaking of such a sensitive matter was huge.

-Parker what they did to you; it had nothing to do with sex! - She raised her head to face him and stared at him like he was silly.

-No, that was sex! She said on a pretty obvious tone. - I know it, I saw some sex on some videos Hardison has on his computer when he was asleep. - Nathan did not need to know that. She changed the course of the conversation again- They said they were loving me, making love with me, but... It felt bad and it hurt! That's why I want to know, why do men keep doing that to women, why is love and sex like that? - He closed his eyes for a moment.

There's a part of him that wanted to leave that bed, he wanted to call Sophie; she could take that matter on her own hands and she'd probably explain things to Parker better than him. She had trusted him tough, not Sophie so he would stay and answer everything.

-Parker, darling, what they did to you was not sex and it was not even close to love making! - She eyed him strangely; he could see that now, she was completely confused. That was going to a very long night.

**A/N: I apologies if my Parker sounds to naïf, I hope you understand he was really young when everything happen and that she didn't have anyone explaining intimacy or love to her. She has a sense that what was done to her was wrong but only because she was a child and she knows those things shouldn't be done to children. Her image of physical demonstrations of love and sex is very far from reality due to the way she was manipulated as child… **

**Anyway, I'll update when asked for. **

**Thank you for your support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry if my characters are a bit of from reality, I am trying my best. I will gladly accept any help on that.**

He really wants to explain it to her, but it's messy, complex and complicated and he's not sure she will understand. Hell, he's not sure if he understands. Those men, doesn't matter how many they were or who they were, didn't just molest her; they also actually raped her, so you'd think they had sex with her right? He doesn't think like that and he sure as hell doesn't want her to think like that because even though she's a big broken mess that doesn't like to be touched or looked at, a mess that hates the idea of some creepy dude desiring her she's still a grow up woman and maybe, just maybe one day she'll be healed enough to allow herself to feel arousal and desire and the need of other person's body (man or woman, he doesn't know that either). That's why he doesn't want her to see that as sex, so she won't associate those two things together.

She asks him if sex and making love are not the same since technically it's all about sticking a man's penis into a woman's vagina. He chokes at those words; that's a new level of unabashed even for Parker. He finally tells her there's more than that and she comments "she knows" and once again he feels like torturing those who hurt her so much.

-What they did to you was not sex, Parker!

-Why, how do you know?

-I know because sex is about desire and arousal and I know those guys felt that for you; the thing is you never felt that for them, in fact at that age you didn't have the ability to feel that for anybody so it was not consensual.

-But when women are raped, they always say someone had sex with them...

-Well, they are wrong! - He really doesn't want her to mix those two. – Sex. Sex is fun, sex is enjoyable and it can be even a little rough sometimes, it can leave marks on your body yet, sex is something two people do because they want to! Sex can be about desire and the need for possession or for control. Real sex is consensual. Sex doesn't make you cry, sex doesn't leave permanent marks on you, physical and emotional. Sex, Parker doesn't traumatise or frighten people! Sex makes you happy instead of terrified, sex is good, it's intimate and healthy and you shouldn't just have with some random dude you met on a bar because it's also about respect; it's about respecting the other and yourself! - The woman stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before talking.

-That's not... That's not how I felt, that's not what was done to me... - She has tears in her eyes.

-I know, darling. - He hated that she's crying yet he knows she has to cry, how could she not?

-Does that mean sex won't hurt me? - Once again Nathan thinks a lot before speaking, he knows that any wrong words from him will have serious consequences on Parker's life.

-Unfortunately, it can. Sometimes people choose to have sex with someone and regret it later, but that's about choices, darling not sex itself. So no, sex is not supposed to hurt you.

-What about all the pain I always felt? - Her eyes are big and blue and pure and so hurt it kills him to stare at them.

-You were young Parker, and really, really small. What happened… it's only natural it was painful because your body was not physically prepared to deal with that. A child's body it's not mature enough to have intercourse.

-Does that mean I won't bleed anymore if I have sex; or is that natural? - He feels the air getting stuck in his throat, there's a big part of wishing not to have this conversation yet, he still is happy about it, and happy he can help her.

-No, honey you're not supposed to bleed. And, I don't know if you're going to bleed again, I hope you won't. Parker have you ever been seen by a doctor about this. - She swallows.

-When I was thirteen and my period first came, it hurt a lot so Archie took me to a lady doctor who was specialized in vaginas and breasts. She was a... geacologenist?

-Gynaecologist, Parker.

-Right... she treated me and when I am on period it doesn't hurt anymore.

-Do you still see her Parker? Because you should, you know. - She nods.

-Sophie took me to one, hers is a man, but she took me to a woman because she knows I don't want a man touching me. It was nice of her. My doctor's nice. She says I am healthy...

-That's good, darling. So I guess you won't bleed.

-Cane you explain the difference between sex and making love to me now?

**This chapter was getting too big so I split it, hope you don't mind.**

**A/N: I know my definition of sex is incomplete and it maybe even be wrong on some circumstances but please note this is Nate practically giving a lesson of sexual education to Parker. I am willing to rewrite this if you have anything to point out. **

**This story is being a bit hard to write for me so your opinion is precious and I really appreciate it. **

**Thank you for your support and let me know if want to read more!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank you all for your reviews and wonderful support, but due to y final exams so I can apply to college I won't be updating any story until the 13****th**** of September. **

**Anyways, feel free to review or message me and I'll try to answer you properly.**

**After all the fuss is over I will update as soon as I can.**

**Thank you all for your support; hope you don't mind the wait. **

**I love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am officially back ad really happy to see people like this story. This is the new chapter, once again if you have anything to point out tell me because I am not above rewriting. Your support is fundamental on this story so please review. **

Somehow explaining making love to Parker it's easier now that she understands what was done to her wasn't connected to love in any way. It's also easier because he already had that particular conversation with Eleanor when she was four; damn girl should learn to knock before entering... Still "when a man and a woman love each other very much" seems childish even for Parker besides he remembers the number of times Sophie interrupted him when he was with Eleanor to say things like "or two women and two men...".

It's childish, but somehow it's easier to explain to her love making this way so he starts speaking.

-You see Parker you can have sex with pretty much any other grown up person you want to as long as the person wants to have sex with you too, all you need is to feel attraction for that person. - She nods positively; she learned that from the conversation they just had. - But in order to make love with someone with need to really love them...

-But you and I don't make love, neither does you and Eliot or me and Hardison... - He frowns his eyebrows at that yet doesn't comment.

-No, because you make love to people you're in love with. You understand that feeling Parker? - His question might be stupid, however, he really needs to know what her concept of being in love is; he fears her past might have screwed that up to...

-Yeah, it's when people feel things and start to act all stupid and possessive over each other like you and Sophie. - He smiles at that.

-Yeah, it's kinda like that... When people love each other they feel the need to express that physically and not just people that are in love; in fact everybody does that. - It's her time to arch an eyebrow at him.

-Everybody?

-Everybody! You see, even Eleanor, every time she hugs me, kisses Sophie or seats on your lap, it's a way of expressing her care for us. That need for physical contact as nothing to do with sex, is just her way to show she cares.

-Like us right now? - She leans a little bit to kiss him on the cheek, illustrating her point. Nathan's smile widens, the thief doesn't usually kisses people. He tightens the grip of his arm around her waist a little bit; he still makes sure she can leave any time she feels like it though...

-For example... But when people are in love like Sophie and I hugs and kisses aren't enough. People feel their need to express their love for each other on a deep, physical sense so they make love... Do you understand?

-Hu... more or less, I still don't understand it very well... - She pauses, trying to sort things on her own head before speaking. - It's like sex, but when you love each other right?

-More or less. You see when you make love with someone Parker there are moments in time where there's nothing else, but you and that person, a moment when the two of you are just one and nothing else exists. Becoming a complete one, instead of two separate half's; that's what making love is about...

-I still don't understand... I mean I get what you're trying to say, but at the same time...

-It's okay Parker, you will understand that one day when you live that. - She sat next to him again, doubt crossing her delicate features.

-What if I don't? What if there's nobody that wants to make love with me or what if they don't want to wait for me to want to do it? - He smiles reassuring her.

-I am sure that one day when you are open to it you will realize there's someone that loves you just like I love Sophie and person will give you the time you need without complaining. - She smiled too, in part she knew the person Nathan was talking about; to acknowledge that scared so much she always chose to ignore it.

-May I ask you one more question? - She laid next to him again.

-All the questions you want to.

-Well, was Eleanor made on one of those "being a complete one" moments? - Nathan could feel his ears flushing red.

-Yes. Why do you want to know? - Parker curled on her side facing him.

-That is really sweet and pretty; that she was made out of your love, it makes me happy! - She snuggled onto his body preparing to sleep.

He placed his arm around her on a protective gesture and shut the light off before they both fell asleep.

**Who is 1the person Nate is talking about? Review and I'll clarify that today by posting a new chapter**

A/N: vguz04: Sophie is sleeping with her little girl. She will know the story from Parker, not from Nate because he feels it's not his story to tell…


	8. Chapter 8

**Italic is Parker talking to herself, this episode happens about three months after her talk with Nathan. **

Eleanor trusted, despite what happened to her she still trusted all of them. Parker saw that, she saw it when the girl sat on Hardison's lap challenging him for a tickle war; when she entered a room still half naked and asked Nathan if he could help her with the buttons of her shirt even though Eliot and Hardison where there too.

One day she made a huge mess on the kitchen ruining whatever Eliot had been cooking for the past four hours, he grabbed her and spanked her in the touchy which horrified Parker. Eleanor cried, however, when Sophie showed up at the door asking them what the big fuss was about she never mentioned Uncle Eliot had hit her, instead she admitted she was responsible for the food splattered on the floor. Sophie ordered her to get a mop to clean the floor and left without even asking the girl why was she crying. It seemed Sophie trusted Eliot with her daughter almost blindly.

Parker felt bad for the girl and asked her later that day if Eliot had hurt her, the girl rose an eyebrow at her in confusion "Uncle Eliot never hurts me!", "But she hit you and you were crying!" "I was ashamed because I did wrong and his spanking didn't hurt, it never does" she said with a confident smile, she was leaving the room when she turned around to face her puzzled aunt "He will never hurt us, Aunt Parker".

She caught Eliot hugging Eleanor later that night, the girl was smiling at him. "So you're not mad at me anymore?" he chuckled. "No hun, you just need to learn what no means" and he leaned to kiss her on the head, the girl closed her eyes and pressed against him, she liked Uncle Eliot, he had a cosy lap and always smelled great.

Eleanor trusted all of them to touch her and even punish her without a problem; Parker was starting to think she should be more like the little girl and tonight looking at herself in the mirror she knew she would have to start right now.

She looks at the open bloody wound in her sternum and she knows it's going to need stitches. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ It was a very easy job, it only lasted three days and on the last minute she miscalculated her fall and ended up hitting the building on her way down, happily she managed to hide she was hurt until she got home. She was hoping she could take care of that alone, but the cut seems deep and she's scared it might infect if it's not properly taken care of.

Eliot is the only one that's still at the Headquarters, all the others went home and that's what scares her the most. She will be completely exposed to him on an empty space… She doesn't like that idea. She trusts Eliot to know he will never hurt her; this situation is completely different.

She used to undress in front of them until Sophie told her that made them uncomfortable but that was exactly why she made it, it was easier if they were uncomfortable instead of her, tonight is different. She will have to show her breasts to a man that is attracted to her. She knows it, she ignores it because it's easier but she aware of it though… What if he takes that as hint to make a move on her? _No, no, no! This is Eliot you're talking about, he's not like that! Eleanor trusts him with her life and Sophie does to and the woman reads people for a living… Trust him!_

She pulls her shirt down again to cover herself and walks out the bathroom to call Eliot. _Trust him!_

**I will post the new chapter soon, how do you think Parker will deal with being exposed to Eliot, will she freak out? Will her fears come true or something completely different from what she first though happen?**


	9. Chapter 9

She runs down the stairs jumpy as usual, he doesn't even take his eyes from the TV screen, it's just Parker being Parker; then he hears it: silence. Silence and Parker aren't two things that go along with each other, except off course when she's working. He turns around to find her standing in the middle of the room, very straight and tense, breathing quietly and staring at him.

-You're hurt. - he states simply.

-Yes... How do you know?

-I know when people are hurt Parker. - She looks down and away secretly thankful she wears black because otherwise the blood tainting her clothes would show and the team would have freaked out about it.

-I was repelling down the building… It was a stupid thing; I thought I could patch it on my own...

-But ya can't. - He turned the TV off and stood up from his armchair. - Want me ta call Sophie in?

-She's not as good as you are... - She bites her lips, he catches it and sighs.

-That's not why we call her Parker. It's just so you feel safer. - Parker wants him to call Sophie, she honestly does, but she also knows she needs to learn to trust people, besides, rationally she knows she's safe.

-There's no need to call her... - Eliot throws his hands on the air and for a moment she thinks he's mad and she really wants to run away; her legs cheat on her and don't move. When he turns to look at her again he's smiling and that makes her even more nervous; he doesn't know what he's smiling about.

Eliot Spencer knows something happened to Parker when she was a child, he doesn't know details yet it's enough for him to understand why she's so taken aback about this so he leads her upstairs and seats her on an armchair in the middle of the room. Next he opens all the doors and windows on the place and takes her harness and Taser from her bag pack placing them on the table at her side.

-If I do anything you don't feel comfortable with either you tell me to stop, and I promise I will, or you Tazer me and run away. - She nods even though she wasn't expecting that from him.

He gets up again and leaves the room coming back with his very complete First Aid kit. He seats on a chair in front of her and pulls closer.

-Now hun, just tell me, are you wearing anything under that shirt? - She isn't. - Can ya take it off on your own? - She lifts the shirt above her breasts exposing the wound; Eliot winces at the sight of the bloody thing. - That's gonna need stitches. I need you to take your shirt off darlin'. - She can't; the movement of pulling the thing above her arms hurts. He gives her a reassuring smile. - May I? - She nods.

Eliot is extremely and almost surprisingly sensitive when it comes to her, he grabs the hem of the shirt and pulls a little bit towards him just so his fingers will touch as less of her skin as possible and pulls it above her head on a quick movement. He stares at her for a few moments and Parker takes the chance to study him, she searches for any dangerous signs of lust or desire in his eyes and face, but there aren't any, he's too focused on her wound to notice the rest of her.

He washes the blood away with saline and cleans the wound using betadine; he stitches her up carefully, as quickly as he can, because she refused to take any pain kills and he can tell she's in pain. He spreads bacitracin ointment on it after to prevent any infections and helps her dress always having in attention he can't touch her.

-You will have a small scar...

She gets up from her chair happy and relieved about all of that and walks towards him; meaning to thank him she tries to kiss him, but he pulls away gently and grabs his car keys without facing her.

-Let me take you home darlin', you need to rest. - Parker spends the rest of her night confused not knowing why he refused her; she feels so many contrary things at the same time her head aches. She's relieved while feeling hurt by him. Why?

**A/N: I am not sure if what Eliot did was the correct ****procedure so if it isn't please tell me what the right thing to do is.**

**So, why do you think Eliot didn't let Parker kiss him and what is Parker feeling?**

**Review and I will post the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is a small introduction to a larger, deeper one that's crucial to the story.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it and please review, I'd love to know your thoughts on this story so far.**

Parker watches that scene over and over inside her head that night; the way he took care of her, gentle fingers working officially on her wound, but always so careful not to brush her breasts unless it was absolutely necessary. Careful not to startle her or make her feel threatened. They were in silence the whole time, he worked and she watched him, his brow frowned in concentration, his lips forming a thin line. The way his blue eyes stared only at the bloody wound not traveling over her body once like is she wasn't someone he desired... That made Parker feel truly safe, to know he was capable of ignoring her as grown woman when he had to, to know he respected her so much not to take advantage on her vulnerability.

What most impressed Parker were his eyes, so blue and focused. She didn't see any desired on them, the same desire she saw on so many other men whenever they allowed his eyes to travel her body, even if she was dressed. There wasn't lust either, not the lust that had hurt her so much, scarring her more than what any physical wound could…

Instead his eyes were filled with care and maybe even love and that's what made her so confused. If he loved her why did he refuse to kiss her? Maybe she had just misinterpreted, it wouldn't be the first time. Why did she care about his feelings all of a sudden? Why was she so hurt he had refused her?

On the morning she goes to see one of the few people she can trust with her silly questions: Sophie Devereaux, grifter extraordinaire. Parker wants to know what love is and who's better to answer that than the woman that can make any man fall for her even after she stripped him naked of his possessions? Sophie frowns a bit at that question, but the thief doesn't notice, the grifter learned to hide any damaging expressions from the girl a while ago so, instead, she shows her an almost sincere smile.

-You know what love is, Parker. - She states simply as the blonde shoves a hand of dry cereal into her mouth. - You are loved and you love back; you love all of us. - The hint on those lost blue eyes tell her that's not the kind of love she wants to know about.

-I tried to kiss Eliot last night, but he pushed me away, why? - She seems so hurt Sophie has to fight the urge to go shout at Eliot until she has no lungs. What was that boy thinking about, hurting the weaker one? You don't do that; everyone knows Parker is like a child when it comes to such a primal, powerful feeling as love, even Hardison walks on eggshells when it comes to her and everyone knows the Hacker can be really oblivious sometimes.

After that initial rage she remembers who Eliot is and who Parker is, they are not exactly archetypes of simple and Eliot is not the kind that would consciously hurt Parker, he is better than that, a true gentleman when he wants to.

-What happened before you tried to kiss him? - As Parker tells her, Sophie's smile grows on her face, genuinely this time.

-Why didn't he want to kiss me? I thought he liked me... - Parker's sentence as a hidden meaning to hit, it reflects an intense fear of abandon, the grifter knows what Parker actually means is "Am I not likable?"

-Dear girl - the brunettes reaches for the blonde's hand and squeezes it lightly. - He pushed you away exactly because he likes you! - Parker stops munching on her cereal, fully paying attention at Sophie's words now.

**Did you like it, did you not like it? Tell me and make me happy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is my longest chapter so far, it's also very intense. We got to see some of Parker's memories.**

Parker didn't quite understand Sophie's line of thought.

-If he likes me why doesn't he want to kiss me?

-He likes you Parker and I can assure you he wants to kiss you badly, he has been wanting that for a long time, but he can't! - The blond frowned at that. "Why?" Sophie shot a glare at her daughter who was doing her homework a few feet away from them. - Because of what happened to you! - Parker started pouting with disappointment.

-But... but Nate said it didn't matter. That I could live normally, love and be loved without that interfering... - Her pout grew, blue eyes getting so sad and so wronged. -Why does it matter?

Sophie squeezed Parker's hand again.

-It doesn't matter, at least I shouldn't Parker, but it always will. You see, Eliot cares for you and what happened to you hurt so much he's afraid of hurting you again in some way... Besides he knows something happened to you when you were younger, he doesn't know details so he didn't know why you were kissing him.

-What do you mean?

-Well - Sophie twisted her hands together not exactly knowing how to say that... He helped you Parker, and the first time you showed interest on him was after that, he might have thought you were convinced you had to pay him on some way...- Parker sudden creeped out stare startled Sophie. - Darling, you have been in that situation before haven't you? - She used her most sweet, soft voice and reached for the girl's arm on a comforting gesture. Wouldn't her pain ever end?

_She was fifteen years old and that was her first job alone, a huge diamond she wanted to steal from a museum in Dubai. Archie didn't know she was there and she had planned it all by herself, it was a surprise for him. She was so proud; he was going to be so proud! _

_The heist did not want according to her plans, some other thief, an older man with brown hair and hazel eyes was there too and __their little__ war for the diamond ended up triggering the alarms. Very mad security guards chased them, one of them shot her on the right leg causing her to fall, they were going to catch her, it was the end. Strangely on the last minute her rival locked her with him onto his harness and they both escaped taking the diamond. _

_He drove her to a discrete warehouse fairway from the city's downtown. She wanted to walk away; she was fine, it was just a little pain. She was sure she could handle it, however, when she reached for the __doo, she__ realized she couldn't. He walked towards her with a charming smile and lifted her off the ground. He took care of her leg and let her rest for two __days... He__ was nice, or at least he seemed nice... _

_She tried to leave on the third day; he blocked her path to the door, crossing his arms in front of her. _

_-Where do you think you're going? - She shrugged, trying to ignore how much her leg still hurt. _

_-I am fine now, I appreciate your __help, but I__ am going home. - He shook his head; she wasn't going anywhere before paying him. _

_-You already have the diamond; I have nothing I can give you. - He stared at her and she saw it again, desire and lust on his eyes. She did have something to give him. _

_-I thought you were my friend! - He smiled manically at her. _

_-You should know there's no honour among thieves! _

_Parker left the bed limping in search for her clothes; the sheets were stained with blood. Again. She fought the tears threatening to leave her eyes, she wouldn't cry over this! She dressed in silence not wanting to awake him, the faster she was out the door the faster she could forget about that nightmare... _

_She was three steps away from the exit when she saw the knife, it was sitting on the table as if waiting for her, she glared at the knife and at the sleeping man on the bed, then she glared at the knife again and grabbed it walking towards him as elusive as she could. _

_She promised __herself__ that day no men with ever touch her again. The promise was kept. _

_She also stole the diamond... _

It was a matter of seconds: Sophie watched as the expressions on Parker's face quickly changed from contempt to intense fear and explosive anger. As quickly as she could prevent the thief's right hand was grabbing her wrist tight while the other searched for the knife lying on the counter.

-Don't you dare touching me! - She shouted. - Don't approach me ever again!

-Parker, let go! - She tried to free her wrist in vain; the thief was really strong and really mad so she shot a glare at her daughter that fled out of the kitchen screaming for her daddy. - Parker's it's just me...

-I will hurt you if I have to!

The girl was handling the knife with astonishing precision. Sophie, finally free of Parker's hand was walking backwards trying to leave the room, the girl wasn't in herself, and she didn't recognize her family anymore. She threw the knife on the air catching it by the cable again without even looking at it; her smile had changed from sad to maniacal.

- Why are you running? How does it feel; to be frightened for once? It will be the last thing you ever feel!

That was the moment the men entered the room and Eliot tackled her to the ground immobilizing her.

- Eliot, don't do that! It will only make it worse! - Nathan pulled her to him, trying to rush her out the door, keeping her as far from Parker as possible while Hardison covered Eleanor's head, distracting her from all of that.

-No! Get off of me! Stop! - Parker was trying to punch him, trying to reach for the knife again while Eliot kept her steady against the ground, he finally managed to grab her wrist, pinning them above her head so she wouldn't hurt him or herself, he was also keeping her legs still with his knees, her torso immobilized by the weight of his own. She started crying and there was no more anger in her face, only fear. - No, daddy, stop it! Please daddy! Don't do this again please! - The entire room feel to silence and Eliot stood up.

-I told you not to do this! Look at her! - Sophie shouted violently pushing her husband away.

-She was going to stab you! - The mastermind tried to say.

-So what? Look at what you've done! - She lowered herself close to the blonde that was lying in fetal position still crying and begging a father that wasn't there. - Look at what I have done... - Sophie whispered sadly.

They all waited for Parker to stop crying, when she was finally calm the grifter called her again.

-Parker, darling! - She leaned to touch the girl; she flinched way kneeling on the floor.

-Don't touch me!

-Parker...

-No! - And she jumped out the window. They all run to catch her, but it was too late. Not even Hardison with be able to track her that day, she was only going to be found if she wanted to.

Parker was gone, maybe forever...

**This was my longest chapter so far, hope you enjoyed it! Let me know and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The thief that appeared on Parker's memories last chapter and reaped is called Cedric. **

**This chapter is dark and sad so I'll be posting the next one as possible even before you review.**

Parker wandered for hours while her head swapped in and out of her memories. Cedric's and Sophie's faces kept switching, threatening her and making her fill guilty; Eliot constantly being replaced with her repellent father inside her head...

By the time she became aware of herself she was inside and abandoned building with a massive headache and feeling guilty as hell. She could never come back now, she had tried to stab Sophie in front of her little girl and she didn't even want to think about what could have happened if Eliot hadn't stopped her... How could Sophie suddenly be Cedric if they didn't look alike? How could Eliot suddenly turn into her dad?

It was all so confuse and it hurt so badly she felt she was about to explode, the pain was running through her veins making her itchy and jumpy, the shadows were getting her changing her vision into a blurry stage of darkness. There was no light anymore, there was no time because every second of every minute was frozen and the hours running through her fingers like sand were soon to be lost tainting the floor and walls with her tears...

She could hear her hearth bumping in her ears and at every beat her head hurt more and the voices inside it screamed louder "Take your shirt of, I want to see what you hide underneath it!", "Daddy loves you, darling, so just hold still and let me love you...", "Don't scream you bitch! You deserve this and you know it!"

She did deserve it, she betrayed her family, putting them in danger, and she deserved to be punished.

She managed to get up from the floor, her knees were weaker than what they had ever been, her entire body was shaky and every step felt heavy like there was something binding her to the ground. She turned around and saw the wall, her hands clenched into fists while one of the voices inside her head took over "You need to be punished!"

-I need to be punished... - Parker repeated through sobs, she needed to be punished, but she still remembered her promise and that hurt even more, knowing she was going to disappoint him... - I am sorry Archie; I really do need to be punished!

_Archie smiled politely at the nice doctor while she walked away. _

_-Now - he said turning to Parker __who was analysing her cast.__ - Are you going to tell me how you managed to break your left arm in three different places? - She looked down, her lips forming a very thin line. _

_-I told you. Yesterday's training didn't go well so I decided to train during the night and I fell... _

_-You fell? - Archie asked, clearly doubting her. -Parker, people are going to think I did this to you; they're going to think I beat you and if this happens again they're going to call social security and you will be back to faster homes. _

_-No! -she screamed loudly. -No more foster homes! _

_-Than tell me what happened last night. - She said nothing, he sighed. - You did this to yourself didn't you? - She looked down and way. - Look, kiddo, if I thought physically punishing you would help, I would do it myself. Promise me you won't do this again. _

That promise was now broken, the worst part was she wasn't even thinking about that anymore, all she felt was relief. The relief that came as she slammed her shoulder against the brick wall, relief as the voices became silent and Sophie became Sophie again and Eliot wasn't her father anymore.

She was probably in a lot of pain, but she didn't feel it so she slammed herself against the concrete one more time, her shoulder getting bloody as it scrapped the wall. She stepped back and did ait gain and again and again until there was no more pain, no more voices, no more nothing... Just her and the wall.

**So, what do you think of Parker's darkest side? I am going out of character?**

**Please review, your support on this story means a lot to me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Again, italics are Parker's thoughts.**

Sophie feels someone is there with her and she realizes that is true as she slowly drifts away from sleep, she opens her eyes to see Parker standing at her looking like hell.

She jumps from the couch where she had fallen asleep, the rest of the team is nowhere to be seen; they took Eleanor to the movies, trying to ease the girl's head from the latest events.

-I'm sorry. I didn't know where else to go... - She has been crying all they long, her eyes are swollen and red, her cheeks are flushed pink from the running tears, but what catches the grifter's attention is the girl's left arm, she is holding in place with her right hand and the sleeve on her shoulder is torn showing scratched, gory skin.

-It's okay Parker, we're not mad at you. It was not your fault! - She pats the thief's good arm while she keeps scrutinizing her, making sure the only thing wounded is her arm. - Just seat in there and let me take a look at your arm.

Parker seats with a blank expression on her face as she watches Sophie take a pair of scissors from a drawer in front of her. The brunette takes the place at Parker's left.

-I will have to cut the sleeve, is that fine with you? - Parker nods without looking at her, if she felt relief at first all she feels now is pure shame. Sophie's face twitches as she looks at the blonde's sore arm. - How did you do this?

-I fell... - She whispers feeling a Déjà-Vu.

-You fell? That doesn't sound like you... - She Knows Parker's lying, Parker never was a good liar.

-You don't always know what I sound like! - Parker spats angrily. _And sometimes__, neither do I. _

Sophie washes the wound, carefully, with saline while Parker hisses, trying to ignore her pain and waits for Sophie to spread betadine on it.

-I am afraid your shoulder is dislocated. - The woman says after she finishes cleaning the scratches on her arm.

-Can you put it back in place?

-I can - she gets up. - I am just going to get you some painkillers.

-No! They make me slower! - Sophie still walks away leaving an anxious Parker sitting on the big couch; when she comes backs she holds a piece of cloth on her hand.

-Bite this. - She states simply.

Parker closes her eyes and bites harder as she feels an excruciating pain burning through her shoulder.

-It's done. - Sophie says as the pain decreases.

-Where did you learn to put people's shoulders back on place? - Sophie gives her what could be a naughty smile.

-That's a story that involves me, Nathan, a very short red dress and two bottles of Champaign in Florence...

-I am sorry! - Parker cuts off. - I never meant to hurt you, I just... I don't know what got into me...

-I do, Parker. You had a panic attack due to what was done to you as a child.

-That doesn't make sense! Why now?

-What you've been through... You kept it a secret didn't you? - Parker is using her hands to support her face; she still can't look at Sophie.

-When I was nine I tried to kill myself, I was sent to an institution; I told the shrink that worked there, but he... - She bites her lip and tightens her hands on one another. - He did it to me too...

Sophie places her arm around Parkers shoulder not showing any fear and slowly pulling the thief closer to her body.

-Sweetie, you need to know that's okay that you're not okay and the reason this is happening now it's because you're talking about it.

-So, I shouldn't talk about it? - Parker doesn't move, she doesn't have the courage too because Sophie feels like the mother she never had.

-No. What I am trying to say Parker is you kept your feelings buried for a really long time and even though you didn't consciously thought about it, it was still there. - She pauses. - And now with what happened to Eleanor your feelings started to unleash... That's normal and we're not mad at you. Nobody is. You need us to help you Parker, please let us help you!

-But how do you do that? - _How can you help me if I don't even know where to start?_

- We teach you how to trust, we heal you, but first you need to deal with your panic attacks, I can't take the chances of you hurting my daughter. - Sophie doesn't push away as she says this; on the contrary, she pulls closer.

-Can you help me with that?

-No, but I know someone that can: Eliot. - Parker pushes away from Sophie; she's not prepared to face him. - Because of what happened today? - Her dark eyes squint as she reads the younger woman. - No, because of what happened last night! - She leans closer. - Parker, don't mind me asking you this, but why did you want to kiss Eliot last night?

She shakes her head.

-I don't really know, I just wanted to... I don't even know why I care so much about him refusing me... - Sophie smiles.

-I do!

Parker is leaving out the door when the grifter calls her again.

-Parker, listen. Those men that hurt you, we could avenge you if you wanted to... - She shakes her head again, not a chance in the world. - They can hurt other children...

-There's only one of them left and I know he won't hurt anyone else... I just want to forget about him!

-How can you be so sure he won't hurt other children?

-How can you be so sure I'm in love with Eliot? - And she leaves, there's someone she needs to see.

**Here it is, things are getting along Parker. Where do you think she's going?**

**Were my Sophie and Parker okay?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am not a Parker/Eliot shipper but vguz04 has been a great supporter of this story, I would have given up on the beginning if it wasn't for that support so I decided to do it as present and I have to say I am enjoying writing this so I hope you enjoy it too!**

Today had been a very complicated day on a very strange week, at first Parker got all confused when he helped her and tried to pay him with a kiss. He had been craving a kiss for so long, but not like that, he wanted to do things right... After that the girl freaked and attacked Sophie, almost stabbing her, and jumped through a window, they were on the third floor for Christ's sake! He just hoped she was ok...

They had taken Eleanor to a movie so they could take all those thoughts of the girls mind, an eight year old shouldn't worry about her aunt's sanity or her mother's life... Sophie stayed behind with the excuse she felt Parker would come for her sooner or later, Eliot just preyed she was right.

He should have grabbed her some other way; the way he screamed when he kept her against the ground, what he said, not recognizing him... He made her go through her life's nightmare again and the last thing the hitter ever wanted was to cause her damage of any kind, but he had, badly.

For all of those reasons he was exhausted, all he wanted to do was lie in his bed and sleep. He turned the lights on he understood something was wrong. He felt shivers and the hair on the back of his head and arms straightened. Eliot grabbed the Japanese sword she had on his living room and started searching all the rooms and closets.

The intruder was in his very own bedroom, sitting on his bed. The intruder was Parker.

He dropped the sword to the floor, not caring about the blade.

-Parker, are you alright? - She placed her hands on her knees.

-I am trying to be... Eliot, you were wrong! - He frowned at those words.

- I know darling, I shouldn't have immobilized you like that - He brushed the back of his neck with his hand. - I am sorry for that...

-That' not what I am talking about... - She got up, slowly walking to him. - The kiss, I wasn't trying to pay you anything. You're my friend, my family and I'd trust you with my life, I know we will never have this kind of debts toward each other. I really wanted to kiss you... I still do!

Eliot's face went blank, his heart was racing and he felt like creaming with happiness, he wanted to kiss her right there, but that was Parker, crazy Parker and there was a chance she was really confused and there was no way in hell he was going to take the risk hurting her even more.

-Why do you want to kiss me? Why now? – He asking the wrong question "Why not before?"

Parker was not good at reading people but she had learned how to tell when a man wanted her, when he felt any kind of desire for her. She had learned that the hard way and she saw it in Eliot, yet that was not what scared her the most. What scared was the fact she saw something else, something she could not identify and she saw it not only in him but in herself… She didn't know what it was, she felt it could be dangerous if she let those feelings flow so she didn't; she ignored everything. Things changed after the chat she had with Nate the night after they killed that damned priest and the night Eliot helped had a fundamental impact on her.

She fully understood Eliot's feelings weren't going to harm her, he was going to let that happened and she felt safe, safe enough to allow her own feelings to take over.

-The thing is, I am not scared anymore... - He smiles, but says nothing, he just can't bring himself to. She starts to retract. - Forget it, I guess after all there's really something wrong with me... - She passes him and he pulls her by the hand.

-Don't say that! Parker, look at me, - He uses his hand to lift her chin. - There's absolutely nothing wrong with you, even when I say so. You were very wronged when you were little and now you're broken, but that's ok 'cause we all are and I wouldn't want you any other way...

She gave him her other hand half-smiling.

-Does that mean you still want to kiss me? - He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

-Yeah, honey, 'course I do! - He kissed her on the corner of her lips and finally their mouths met.

Eliot's hand rested on her hips, never pulling her too close to him, she knew she always needs a get way plan, but those thoughts evaded his mind the moment her tongue entered his mouth, her hands on the back of his head, grabbing at his hair.

Eliot's lips were soft on hers, as gentle as his touch the night he stitched her. His hands rested on her hips; ready to let her go if she wanted to. She didn't want to. She pulled the hitter, surrounding him with her harms, pulling his body so close she could feel his heartbeat. His hands went to her waist, just below her ribcage and she discovered she liked that touch of his, it felt warm and nice and it felt right!

Eliot embraced her, his tongue finally exploring her mouth, dancing with hers, his hand tugging gently at her hair, keeping out of the way. They split up and he kissed her on the tip of her nose; she leaned her head on his shoulder and stood there for a long moment…

They were both smiling, they were both at peace.

**So how's my first story about a Parker/Eliot relationship going? Is it good enough?**

**Please review so I can keep writing!**


	15. Chapter 15

**There's no Parker in this chapter, this one is Eleanor and Eliot centred.**

**I still hope you enjoy it, next one will be much Parker/Eliot heavier.**

There was no job that day and he was in Sophie's and Nate's apartment making dinner because the team insisted and liked to have their meals together. Eleanor came in jumping around and the environment suddenly changed, the girl, just like her mother, had the particularity to change everyone's attention to her even if she didn't mean it.

She crossed her arms on the counter, laying her face on the cold stone; Eleanor eyed him with smart blue eyes.

"You and Aunt Parker are dating!" she stated matter-of-factually. "Can I have a cookie?" Eliot let his knife slip through the carrot one more time before stopping to stare at the girl.

"No, you can't; it's almost dinnertime" she moved around the counter heading to the stove.

"What are you cooking? It smells weird!"

"Eleanor, get away from the stove!" He warned with authority, off course, being who she was the girl just ignored his warning and was reaching for the hot pan; he pulled her quickly grabbing by her arm.

"Damn it! Don't you remember what happened last time?" She had dropped the pan on the floor; she seemed to have forgotten about it though because she was staring at him with a blank expression and eyes that demanded clarification.

"Can you put up with this over and over again?" He narrowed his eyes at her, why was the kid trying to get on his nerves?

"Don't you understand I do this to protect you? What if the pan falls to the ground again burning you this time? What then, hu?" She looked away from him, yet he knew she didn't feel regret or shame. Why? She was one of the smartest children he had ever seen, why didn't she understand him?

"Will you stop living me if I keep doing this?" There was something truly serious on her tone. "Would you give up on me? Would you stop protecting me?" He blinked in confusion, not understanding her. Why was she making all of those questions? "My daddy says aunt Parker is a lot like me sometimes. He says she's stubborn like a child and that she sometimes doesn't listen. Can you put with that, now that you're dating?" Finally the mask on her face falls and he can't see it, genuine concern for Parker.

"Of course I can put up with that darling! Don't worry I ain't ever giving up on you or her!" She smiles at him, sincerely this time. "How do you know we're dating?" Hell, he himself didn't know it, he doesn't have a word for what Parker and him are right now, the fact an eight year old girl does astonishes him.

"You always looked at her the same my parents look at each other and now aunt Parker dos too. It's not that hard to figure it out..." She steps away from him a bit pensive on what to say next.

She's worried because a child is still a child no matter how smart she is and she knows how much it hurt when that priest attacked her, how much it still does and to know her aunt went through something far worse... She saw it the day she attacked her mum and Uncle Eliot and she did not like it; that was her family breaking apart. If Eliot harms Parker on any way she'll loose them both...

She swallows hard before talking, the atmosphere around them seems tense as uncle Eliot stares at her, and the only sound heard is the water bubbling in the pan...

"I hope you're sure about that because if you're not and you hurt her my parents will kill you and I really like you..." Eliot lets a smug smile slip out and goes back to shopping his veggies.

"I am sure darling and your parents ain't gonna kill nobody, they're good people!" That sentence as the weight needed on the girl because she relaxes completely. The tension on her shoulders leaves yet there's something else in her eyes. She just spotted his lie. Eliot drifts his eyes from her hoping she'll just go away, he doesn't want to have this conversation with her, she's not his kid and this is too important for him to have this particular conversation with her; she covers his working hand with hers making him stop what he's doing. He knows he's screwed.

"My parents already killed someone, they can kill again... That's ok!" He can hear steps on the upper floor; it's Hardison doing a security improvement; he hopes he's not bursting in any time soon because things just got to serious. That girl is too confused for her own good, but who wouldn't be when your school teaches you standard moral values and your entire family is made of people that broke those exact rules for a great part of their lives.

"Eleanor, look at me!" He lifts the girl's chin with his head so his eyes stare right into hers. "It's not ok; it's not ever going to be ok; what we did was very, very wrong!" Her eyes get wet all of a sudden and he feels his heart ache.

"Does that mean my parents are bad?" Tears are starting to overflow her eyes, running across her face, tainting her features with a pain she did not deserve. He completely forgets about the pan on the stove, rounds the counters and pulls the girl onto his lap.

"No girl, your parents are good, they are very good!" She seems so mature most of the times, right now she just seems as small and fragile as she is.

"How? They killed someone!" Eliot wonders for how long the girl has been carrying this doubt with her as she cleans her face to his shirt between sobs.

"Well hon', sometimes good people do bad things; that doesn't make them bad." She sniffs one more time and pushes away to clean her nose with the back of her hand. "Listen, your parents, aunt Parker, uncle Hardison they are good people, despite what they do" She's cleaning her cheeks with the hem of her blouse.

"What about you? You're a good person too, right?"

"The thing is, darlin', I've done too many bad things with my life to be a good person..." His eyes look terribly sad, and she can see deep regret in them.

"I think you are a good person too, uncle Eliot. Thank you!" She kisses him on the cheek and gets up from his lap. "Can I get a cookie now?" He smiles, she could have the whole box if Sophie hadn't her "no cookies before dinner" rule.

"You can have two darling" She smiles, all sadness pushed away and leaves with a cookie between her lips and the other on her hand.

Five minutes after the steps from the floor above start getting closer and Hardison enters the kitchen.

"Damn, this smell! I sure luv ya cooking!" Eliot heads to the stove to control his pan and turns around with sharp eyes.

"Damn Hardison, how did Eleanor find out about us killing the priest? It was your job to protect her from that!" The younger man shrugs caught by surprise.

"Maybe she heard on school he died or somethin', I can't control everything. What're you cooking?" and he approaches the pan to take a pick.

"Don't touch the pan!" Hardison ignores him the same way Eleanor did, this time around Eliot doesn't stop him.

Hardison burn his hand letting the pan fall to the flour with a very loud, deafening sound.

"Damn it, Hardion!"

How could Eleanor respect boundaries if the supposed to be responsible adults around her didn't?

**So I tried to portrait a mature child, did I succeed? Was this chapter good to the story? **

**I changed my way of representing people talking, what do you think about it?**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter happens eight months after Parker's and Eliot's first kiss. **

**Parker and Eliot take the next step on their relationship, sorry it's so long.**

As Sophie pays Amy and thanks her for taking care of Eleanor while they were gone Nathan screams after Parker, Eliot and Hardison just follow the crew in silence.

Parker has her arms crossed and lips on a pout, she knows she did wrong, but she hates to have Nathan shouting at her like that.

"How many times do I have to tell you - His face is read with anger. - not to freelance?"

"I am sorry" is all that she mumbles between sobs.

"Come on, Nate don't be like that - Sophie intervenes - The con went great after all."

"She could have gotten herself killed! - The mastermind points out. - Do you realise that? Do you?" He's screaming at Parker again, not caring that she's crying, the rest of the team just uncomfortably seats there waiting for the storm to pass.

"Daddy, what's going on?" A sleepy voice asks; Eleanor is standing on the doorway in a light blue pyjama. Sophie eyes Nate on way that says, "I told you not to be so loud!" and he tumbles on his own words.

"Nothing honey, aunt Parker and I were just talking about..." He turns around to see that once again aunt Parker is gone.

"Damn it, Nate!" Eliot growls as he leaves the apartment.

This time though, he knows where to find her. She's in his apartment, curled up crying on his bed, she goes there because it feels safer than on her own empty apartment where the monsters living inside her head can take over at any moment.

Eliot lies behind her and rests one of his hands on her hip.

"Don't cry, honey, Nate was just over reacting"

"No he was not - she cries between sobs. - He was right" Parker curls up more pulling her knees against her chest, she's not mad at Nate because he knows he was in dad-mode, screaming at her for pulling herself in danger; because he can't afford to lose her; it's herself she's mad at.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" She shakes her head before adding "Just don't leave!", "I won't."

He stays by her side just letting Parker cry her anger out for a few moments, when she finally calms downs he pulls himself closer and kisses her on the neck. He retreats the moment he realizes what he has done, with her being who she is that impulse of his might have been a mistake.

"Sorry hon', I didn't mean to..." He starts to apologize, but she cuts him off.

"That actually felt good" She's calm, in fact her muscles didn't even tense up when he kissed her.

"It did, hu?" He asks before kissing her again, she giggles and he continues kissing her on the neck drawing wet paths on her light skin.

Parker's hand his above his, squeezing it, pulling it closer, from her hip to her abdomen under the hem of her shirt and he starts to smile as he kisses her. He likes the way she's so comfortable with him now.

He uses his other hand to brush her hair way and kiss her on the back of nape, grasping his teeth slightly in there, her hand tightness the grip on his and pulls him closer as she whimpers softly.

When leans to kiss her there for the second time she turns around and kisses him on the mouth, her tongue slides across his lips asking for entrance which he gives her opening his mouth to hers. Her hand is on his back, pulling him against her as the other caresses his jaw line and chin; the hand he had resting on her hips starts exploring under the hem of her shirt, slowly stroking the small of her back, sending shivers down her spine and making her moan into his mouth. When he pulls of her blue eyes are darker and there's a glee in them he doesn't remember to have seen before. She runs her hand across his chest teasingly, a playful smile dancing across her face, he drags her hand to his heart so she can feel it beating; just for her.

"Parker - his voice is lower than what he wished it to be. - You don't have to prove anything to me" She gives a small laugh and kisses him again rolling him over so she is on top of him.

"I am not trying to prove anything..." And she climbs on top of him, sitting on his lower abdomen, leaning again to kiss him.

He gets up from his place sitting on the bad, always with Parker on his lap kissing him lightly on his mouth, neck and jaw line, he takes his hands to her waist, but she lowers them down, taking them to the hem of her shirt, he realises what she wants and almost asks her if she is sure about that, shutting up just in time; that would make her think that he didn't want that or that he didn't trust her enough to tell him if something was wrong. Instead, he takes her shirt off throwing it to the ground; on her sternum the scar of the wound he had treated remained. He traces it softly with his fingers as Parker's are tangled on his hair; he uses his other arm to keep her from falling even though her legs are crossed around his waist.

He attacks her neck with kisses again and keeps lowering himself, kissing her on the curve where neck meets shoulder, on her collarbone while her fingers tangl harder on his hair and she whispers his name. Finally, he kisses the little scar on her sternum and Parker leans back, exposing her torso and breasts to him.

He stares into her eyes for permission and she answers him with a passionate kiss, her hand dragging his to her breast. Eliot takes the hint once again and starts teasing one of her nipples with his thumb as he inclines to kiss her other breast, finally taking her hard, pink nipple in his mouth.

Parker's legs tighten around his waist as she moans softly once again, her hands scratching lightly on his back.

"Eliot, stop it" The words come out a little bit inarticulate, but he does, immediately lifting his head to study her face and try to understand if she is getting just uncomfortable or plain scared. He sees none of those feelings; only a very pleased smile as she untangles his legs from around him, takes his shirt over his head and pushes him down on the bed.

She seats on his lower abdomen again staring at his torso without facing him, her hands that were flat on his shoulders start brushing his many scars, her fingers tracing every bullet or knife scar he has, her eyes glowing in adoration.

He groans when she lovingly kisses the same scars she had traced a few seconds ago as if saying "I don't care what you've done with your past; you're not scaring me away"

When Parker finishes kissing all the scars he has on his torso she stares at him with a curious look on her face, her hands tugging slightly at his belt buckle, he smirks, knowing what she wants.

"You can have everything ya want hon' you also can stop whenever you want" She licks her lips, her face flushed pink, chest breathing heavily.

"I don't wonna stop" and she starts to unbuckle his belt.

She already has her hands on his boxer when he stops her.

"That ain't fair is it?" She giggles and gives him a quick peck on the lips as he undoes her pants.

He proceeds to kiss her ankles, her calves and the inner part of her knees as well as her thighs, he keeps kissing his way up without touching her panties even though he knows how aroused she is already, they have time for that, he wants to take it slow, to freeze the moment so its stays engraved in his heart forever...

He kisses her hips and her lower abdomen, her belly button, traces her ribcage with his lips, her arms and breasts, her collarbone, neck, jawline, he nips at her ear lobe and kisses every inch of her face, from her eyelids to her nose and mouth.

One of her hands goes to play with the waist band of his boxer as the other rounds his torso resting on his shoulder blade, she traps his bottom lip between her teeth pulling softy, he makes a sound that comes like something between a moan and a groan and takes his hands to her cotton panties, not taking his eyes of hers.

They are both naked now and she keeps kissing him wherever she can as he lets his hand travel around every part of her body that is at his reach, that's when she whispers his name on a worried tone that makes him stop.

He tugs a few strands of hair away from her face, his own frowned in worry.

"Darlin' do you wonna stop? 'Cause I don't mind if you do..." She bitd her bottom lip, eyes so happy he could spend the rest of his life looking at them.

"I'm not on the pill" She says reluctantly, almost ashamed. Of course she wasn't; why would she? He laughs and kisses her.

"Don't worry, I have some condoms on the top drawer" Her arm reaches the drawer as they kiss and she takes a bunch of condoms from inside it. He laughs softly into her neck, giving her goose bumps.

"Don't mean to disappoint you hun' but I don't think we'll be using that many..." Her eyebrow rises on a flirty way.

"Is that a challenge?" She says before kissing him passionately and handing him one of the condoms.

Eliot rolls of her to put the condom and but hesitates for a moment or two, pulling her so they rest on their side, not knowing if she'd be comfortable with him on top. She is the one that pulls him so he's be above her, surrounding his waist with her legs again and guiding him to her entrance.

Their fears soon disappear as he starts thrusting into her now completely sure that that was what she wants, her hands dancing crossing his body, her hips moving in rhythm with his, her lips nipping at his neck and teeth scrapping at his shoulders.

He buries his face on her neck, using one of his arms to support his weight without crashing her and the other to feel her soft skin moving underneath his digits.

"Eliot" she calls as her hands grab at the sheets her breathing getting more erratic by the second, he moves to face her without stopping.

"Is there something wrong?" He asks on a husky yet concerned tone, she shakes her head and smiles reassuring him.

"Just... Slow down" He does and her hands come to frame his face as her eyes lock into his, so blue she can swear they are a piece of heaven, the same heaven that has always given her so much peace.

She comes first and he holds her down as all of her muscles contract and she get tighter around him, her face of pure bliss is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, hell, she is the most wonderful thing he has ever met.

He comes undone just seconds later moaning her name into her neck and she holds him there, not letting him go after.

"Parker, I am too heavy for you" She tightens the grip of her legs around him proving her point.

"Stay just for a little bit" and so they do, they stand there hugging as she smiles because she finally understands what Nate told her; because she is so happy this happened with him.

He kisses her on the temple and she lets go, he gets up from the bed and pulls his boxers from the floor. He needs to discard the used condom so he enters the bathroom.

Eliot stares at the image on the mirror for a few seconds; his boxer already on "That was amazing!" is what he thinks.

And he is convinced it was amazing for her too, that's why he never expected to find her like he does when he gets back from the bathroom.

**I am sorry if this chapter sounded a bit trashy, it was never my intention, I just wanted to show how much Parker had grown so if it does and you don't like it please tell me why and help me improve it.**

**I am also sorry to live you with this cliff-hanger, that was never my intention but the chapter got too big so I am posting the next one as soon as possible.**

**Pease review. **


	17. Chapter 17

**This one is a lot shorter because it didn't make sense to break the chapter earlier. **

**I hope you enjoy this and please review, your opinions make me very happy. **

Parker is having a panic attack, her naked body is now covered by the sheet she wrapped around her body and she's grabbing the edge of it hard as she hides her face on his pillow.

Fuck! This was not supposed to happen! Sophie and Nathan are going to kill him as soon as they find out. Why did he do this? She was crying before and he took advantage of her vulnerability! Fuck! Eliot crawls back on the bed not knowing what to do.

"Parker" He calls in a strand of voice as tears start to build up on his own eyes, oh God, what has he done? "Parker, I am sorry, I never meant for this to happen..." She starts to cry even more, her chest shaking as she sobs; he scratches his head completely lost by all that, she seemed so fine, she seemed so sure... "We should never have done this..." She sobs even more and finally words start forming in her mouth, light blue eyes so full of tears they cut the air on his throat.

"Why?" She pouts like a little child; her downer lip shaking in effort as she tries not to cry more.

He seats with his back against the bed frame not knowing what to tell her, not understanding what's going on. She curls up underneath the sheets as if she wants to disappear from the world and starts to cry again, finally he decides to go under the sheets with her and puts his arms around her, preying she will not freak about it. Parker doesn't move as if she doesn't notice his touch, she just keeps crying and sobbing, lost inside her own world.

"Parker, honey, please tell me what's wrong so I can help you, please, please, please tell me what's wrong!" She nuzzles on his neck, wetting his skin as she keeps crying; it's a good thing though, she's reaching for him for comfort instead of pushing away.

He pats her on the head, trying to show he's not going anywhere and she slowly calms down.

"I am scared!" She states with a very not-Parker, shaky voice. Eliot's eyebrow arches as several emotions assault him. If this has anything with the men that hurt her he's definitely going to leave this night and kill them; hell, he will even use guns on them!

"Scared of what?" He kisses her on top of the head, her hair smells so great.

"I don't know what happens next... You've been with so many girls and they're normal, I am not..." Eliot gulps, he thought he had made clear he only wanted her, apparently he didn't and now she gave herself to him, soul and heart, without even being sure he felt the same.

"Normal is boring, you are exiting!" He says it and gives her shoulder a light squeeze, trying to make her smile.

"You say that now... Nate and Sophie they aren't normal either, but they do normal stuff, they date, they have dinner and go to the cinema and they had a baby and..."

"Whoa, Parker! -He stares right into her eyes to make sure she gets it this time. - We are not Nate and Sophie and we don't need to do any of those things if you don't want to..."

"What about what you want? That's important too!" He smiles; it feels so warm to know she cares that much about him.

"We can do things we both like, you know, there are lots of things we're both are interested in. As for the normal things; I can leave without them as long as I have ya!" He kisses the top of her head again and she closes her eyes, feeling only his touch and his smell around her, she wishes she could stay like this forever.

"And what if I want to go on dates and normal stuff?" He's confused again, why would she want to do it if she doesn't like it?

"We can do it but, darlin', please don't change for me! I like you just how you are, as crazy as you are!" She smiles at that last sentence of his and plants a kiss on his chest.

Eliot uncovers their heads for air and because it's getting extremely hot under the sheets, she strands her right leg across his lap and he keeps one of his arms around her, they stand in silence, an awkward silence yet peaceful silence until she asks him a question and her voice is so hurt it makes him want to punch himself in the face for having said that.

"You said we should never have made this. Why?" Her downer lip is trembling again.

"'Cause you were crying and I thought you regretted what we made here tonight!" She shakes her head again.

"No, I was just scared I was going to break us" He chuckles at her words.

"You can never break us Parker!"

"So, you don't regret what happened?" He feels his chest with air, choosing his words carefully.

"You know what, Parker? I had sex with lots of women, but I've only made love with two; Aimee and you and I don't feel for Aimee anymore so..." She smiles again and he feels his chest getting lighter. "Did you feel good with me, Parker? She arches an eyebrow at him that says, "Did it look like I didn't feel good?", "Cause ya know I was a bit scared that you'd have flashbacks or somethin'; that my hands and me inside you would feel... wrong..." There's a knot building in his throat, he knows what she feels about this and maybe it's a mistake to approach the subject like that.

"What they did to me, Eliot, I now know it has nothing to do with sex and it definitely has nothing to do with love making! Your hands felt great on me and you felt perfect inside me..." She strokes his chest with her own hand and finally adds "I feel so safe in your arms those thoughts would never cross my mind" It's his turn to smile.

He gives her one final kiss and turns the light off. For the first time on a very long time Eliot Spencer sleeps more than ninety minutes and Parker doesn't have nightmares.

They wake up in the morning on the same tangle of arms and legs they fell asleep in.

**So is Parker finally healed or will the past come back to haunt her?**


	18. Chapter 18

**One year and half after Eliot and Parker slept together. Parker is three months pregnant. **

Sophie and Nathan had asked them to take care of Eleanor so they could take the night off to celebrate their weeding's anniversary and Parker strangely had disappeared as she always did lately.

Hardison and Eleanor are playing a race game against each other, he can hear them laughing and talking with one another, but can exactly understand what the words are because he's just lost in that picture. He can't stop staring at it.

It's the first picture they ever took of Nate, Sophie and Eleanor, they took it on a garden the day they found she was a girl and her name got settled. That was Sophie's real name; since she was never going to use it she figured her daughter would be the best person to take it.

Nathan is hugging Sophie, slightly sideways, his hands resting on her huge six-month pregnant belly and hers resting on his, they are not even looking at the camera, they are just looking at each other and their smiles glow through the picture. Nate's eyes don't even show fear or doubt as they would expect, just love as he stares into the eyes of the woman that's his daughter's mother; his face leaning slightly to Sophie's as she was whispering something on her ear; she is just smiling about it. One of the happiest smiles he has ever seen… Parker never smiles like that anymore.

And Eliot stares and stares as he feels more and more sad and wronged. It's not fair, why can't he have that? Why does she have to push him away? It's his baby too!

They're breaking, Parker was right, she was breaking them indeed and the worst part is she was not only living him, she was taking their baby with her.

"Uncle Eliot!" the tiny voice called behind him startling him. "Are you okay?" He made sure to clean his tears before turning around.

"Yeah, hon', why do you ask that?" His voice his shaky, was well as his shoulder and to make it worse Hardison paused the game and his staring at him too.

"It seems like you're crying..." The girl states simply. He can say she is as puzzled as Hardison his, she never saw him cry.

"No hon', it's just a dust in my eye" That's the excuse Hardison usually uses so they both frown at him; they both know he's lying. "Hardison look over her for a few hours, I have to... run an errand." And just like that he's out the door.

"Man, I don't know what's gotten into him, but he's not ok" It's all Hardison says, the remote still on his hand.

"You should go talk to him!" His eyes widen.

"Girl, have you lost your mind? That man he's crying, I am not even getting closer to him... You should do it!"

"Me? But I am just a child?" And those last words sound extremely British. Hardison smiles at her.

"Exactly so there's no way he's going to kick ya're ass for minding his business, besides he has a soft spot for you and you are a mind reader, manipulating grifter!" Her lips parte slightly and she cocks her eyebrows doing that expression that is totally Sophie.

"Am not!"

"You are! You their daughter and I know from experience you have their mind controlling creepy skills, bet you couldda hypnotize me if ya wanted ta!" She giggles slightly.

"I don't know if I could..."

"Girl don't you dream about it; now go and hug yo uncle!" The next second she's out the door secretly thrilled uncle Alec told her she had her parents creepy skills, she loves those skills.

She finds Uucle Eliot sitting on the brewery crying with a beer on his hand.

"What do you want?" He asks harshly, she hasn't even finished the stairs yet. He heard her; according to him she has very distinctive steps.

She doesn't answer; instead she approaches him, not showing any signs of fear at his intimidating expression and does what uncle Alec told her to, she hugs him tight; her head resting just below his heart. He's surprised at first, but soon wraps his arms around her on a bear-hug.

"My sweet girl!" she kisses him on the cheek telling him not to cry.

"Why are you and aunt Parker having problems? Is there anything wrong with the baby?" She's so concerned, with him, with the way he looks so broken lately and with the way aunt Parker is getting more and more distant by the day not letting anybody in, with her to be born cousin that she already loves...

"The thing is darlin'... I don't know what's going on!" He _props_ his elbows on the table and hides his face on his hands, he shouldn't have this conversation with a child, but somehow it seems easy to talk with Eleanor than with anybody else. The girl is a great listener and she never judges, she always acts out of pure concern and love and never tells him what he should or should not do. She's just easy!

"Why not?" The girl is staring at him with eyes so blue he feels he could drown in them.

"I... I don't know" He starts sobbing and Eleanor gets scared, she never saw him like this, so lost and broken, he doesn't even seem like the uncle Eliot she knows and loves. "She doesn't tell me anything, she only tells me she needs space. I know she's suffering, but I don't know why and this baby... It ruined our lives!"

"Do you hate the baby?" He sobs again.

"No I love the baby, it's my baby! But she won't let me near her and the pregnancy is killing her..." He suddenly falls silent realizing he's talking with a nine-year old. "She's not gonna die" He tells her that with a serious expression on his face, Eleanor shrugs and smiles on a way that reminds him of Nate.

"I know, it's just how you feel!" She hugs him again and whispers "I got you, uncle Eliot, I got you" and leaves him to cry at peace.

It sounded a bit stupid; he actually felt better after talking to her, even though she was just a child.

**So what do you think is Parker's problem and how is Eleanor going to help Eliot?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it took me so long to update. This chapter is a bit quite, it's mostly Parker and Eleanor.**

**Italic is mostly Parker talking to herself.**

She enters Nate's and Sophie's apartment in the morning with purple circles around her eyes, deeply breathing as she prepares to face the pair of judging eyes that will fall upon her.

"Am I late?" She asks on a strand of voice; she knows that's not what she should be saying. Eliot frowns at her on a "What's wrong with you?" expression that she hasn't seen in a while and on way that says, "Where the hell did you spend the night?".

Hardison is the one that responds her "Nah girl, Sophie and Nate just arrived from their hot date, spent the night out..." Parker automatically turns away from Eliot not wanting to face him.

"Cool! Where are they?", "In their room." And she heads there without even approaching her husband.

Parker knocks on the door, not out of habit, but because the last time she didn't she had nightmares for a week; a feminine, giggly voice tells her to enter.

Nathan is still wearing his suit, but his tie disappeared on the night, Sophie's hair is now loose with a flower on it and her high heels are scattered randomly on the floor; she has his jacket on. Their smiles disappear the moment they see it's her; Sophie runs to her.

"Parker, we were worried about you!" She says as she takes her hands in her own pulling her inside the room.

"Eliot told us you didn't sleep at home" Nathan says on a neutral tone and she likes that, she likes he only states the facts not judging her.

Sophie is still holding her hands smiling at her on that motherly way of hers, Parker founds out she still doesn't want to talk about it, this is a problem she has to solve on her own; no one can help her this time.

"I was thinking if I could pick Eleanor up from school" She says it because she doesn't want to stay home, surrounded by questioning eyes that won't leave her alone.

On her way to school she steals a new locket for Eleanor as a present, Eleanor spots her at the front gate and runs at her, a huge smile on her face, no judging, questioning eyes.

They're sitting at a bench on the park when she starts speaking, just like her mother, Eleanor always knows what to say.

"Uncle Eliot cried last night, it was scary. Why was he crying?" Parker lowers her head down. _Because of me._ "I think he's scared for you and the baby, he really loves you both..." The girl bites her lip not really knowing how to approach the subject on a way that won't make aunt Parker feel trapped. "Is the baby hurting you?" _Yes_. She doesn't answer, Eleanor doesn't expect her too. "Can't uncle Eliot help you if you tell him what's happening?" _He can't help me and I would only harm him_. "Can't you ask my parents? They already helped you..." Parker shakes her head. She can't discuss this. "That's what I thought you know? When that happened..." The girl swings her legs on the bench as she remembers what happened to her. "But then you told me it wasn't my fault even though I felt so dumb for not spotting him... and you made me talk and that helped. Why can't talk help you?" The girl gives her her hand.

"Talking doesn't always help, sometimes it only makes it worse." Parker says finally. "We should go home!" and she gets up not waiting for the girl.

They are already at the door when Eleanor hugs her and she realizes the little girl is crying.

"Don't leave me aunt Parker, please!" Parker hugs the girl back without answering because she doesn't know what's going to happen, all she can do is hope that with the distance between her and Eliot the baby will stop hurting her and that after its born she will stop suffering.

**Why is the baby hurting Parker? Why can't she talk about it?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Since I haven't uploaded in a while I decided to give you an extra chapter.**

_She was about five years old and was lying on the bed crying as an adult Eliot Spencer approached her with a maniacal smile on his face; the smile widened as he started to undo his belt buckle, his southern accent ringing through her years "I'm __just gonna__ show ya some love..." _

_She was so small and so helpless and it hurt so much that of all the people he was the one doing this to her. __It hurt__ even more that a grown-up version of herself was there too, lying against the door frame, watching and doing nothing_...

Parker woke up shivering and feeling sick, she immediately ran to the bathroom as she knew she'd only get worse.

It was always like this, first she had those horrid dreams, then she'd woke up sick to her stomach and panicking; it had been like that ever since she had known she was pregnant.

It started with small things, Eliot just staring at her maniacally, her own self standing on the door way, but as time passed the dreams got more elaborate and more real and she couldn't control them anymore. The real life Eliot got scared every time she woke up in the middle of the night to puke, he attempted to comfort her, however, hugging and touching her only made her feel worse as the images of her dreams haunted when she was awake.

She couldn't bring herself to tell him something so evil so she didn't and when he started asking too many questions, when his hugs after each dream became unbearable, she stopped sleeping with him, thinking that maybe that would make it go away.

Then she saw the hurt in her husband's eyes and became repulsive to his touch, her nightmares got worse, more intense, making her shake from head to toe every time she was assaulted by those images; a night came when she left home.

Once again the nightmares didn't stop and now, even during the day she couldn't find peace thinking something like that could happen to her baby years later in the future; because the little Parker in her dreams was nothing but her baby at the mercy of those who should have protected the most, just like it had happened to her.

Parker crawled to her bed and tried to fall asleep again, yet as soon as she closed her eyes her mind drifted away and images of Eliot and the little girl burned into her mind. She started crying not knowing what to do, she wanted it to stop! She wanted to come back to the man she loved; she wanted to have a family again...

She grabbed her cell-phone and dialled a number, giving the person on the other side the address of the apartment she had temporarily stolen.

Twenty minutes later very worried Nathan Ford and Sophie Deveraux were there.

She watched as Nathan passed the floor, his mind processing all the information he had received, Sophie's hand gently stroking her head and back as the thief laid her head on the grifter's lap.

"I couldn't tell him!" She said between sobs. "Please don't tell him, he'll think I don't trust him!"

"We're not going to tell him, Parker, I promise!" and Sophie's voice seemed so soft, like velvet.

"The problem is not that you don't trust him Parker, the problem is that somehow you're still trapped in your past!" Nathan stated.

"No, I've moved on!" Parker pouted.

"Apparently you didn't or else you wouldn't be having these nightmares" Sophie replied.

"Maybe you did move on, but didn't really get closure on that matter and now that you're pregnant you're starting to get scared your child will ever go through something similar so your past followed you to the present..."

"How do I stop this?" She asked in a very frail voice.

"You have to deal with your past first, get real closure on this." Sophie answered, her hand still rubbing Parker's back.

"How do I do that?"

"That's something I can help you with." He said as he sat on the couch, next to Sophie. "I am sorry, but you have to figure it out on your own…"

Parker didn't answer and they all kept silent as she thought about those words.

"You both said to me once that you'd kill the mend that did this to me if I asked you to…" She started "There's only one left, will you do it?"

"Of course!" Sophie replied immediately, she always knew it would come to this one day.

"Give us his name and let's kill that son of a bitch!" Nathan said as he got up from the couch.

**So, the team is finally going to avenge Parker, what do you think it will happen?**


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter is for ****Anubus D. Wicked for all the support he gives me and because he loves Alec as much as I do. Hope you like it. **

**I hope you all enjoy this.**

Hardison was the first person she ever trusted, sure, she knew Sophie couldn't possible hurt her, but the woman had too many faces and she didn't know if she could trust them all.

Hardison just got under her skin with his sweet smile and kind eyes, with the way he was always looking out for her, even when he didn't need to...

She only realized how good she felt about him when she fell asleep on his couch for the first time. She woke up in panic, mad at herself for letting her guard down; he raised his face from his computer and smiled nervously "I wanted to cover you, but knew I couldn't touch you. I am sorry if you didn't sleep well; I didn't wanna wake you either" and he shrugged; that was the day she learned she could trust him.

Two months later they were on plane back to LA and she couldn't go to Sophie because she was Nate; drunken Nate and drunken Nate scared Parker so, instead, she went to Hardison and sat at his side, her legs bent under body.

The hacker noticed how tired she was, the way her head kept falling forward as she drifted into sleep raising up seconds later, startled. That was understandable; the girl had broken in into different museums in only one night for the con.

"You know you can sleep, right, girl?" She shook her head silently. Sleeping at his house when they were alone was one thing; there were many people there though; she didn't like it. "Sleep, I won't let anyone get to ya!" On some other occasion she would have doubted him, of the team's men Hardison was the one that couldn't hold his ground on a fight, how could he protect her from whoever it was if she herself could take him down? That day she didn't doubt him though, he looked at her in such away, with such certainty in his eyes, she knew he'd fight the world for her if he had to and he'd leave a winner!

After that, whenever she felt tired yet lonely she went to Hardison's place, she'd crash on his couch with a blanket wrapped around her, knowing he'd still be in the exact same place the minute she woke up.

One time she slept for hours and woke up in the middle of the night with the living room empty, she panicked thinking he had left her alone then; she turned around and saw the wall. The hacker had projected a message on it; it said: "It's late and I had to go get some sleep, this house has a security system only you can break and I am in my room in case you need me. You're safe!"

She ran the hallways and sneaked into his room; surprisingly he woke up and rolled on the bed facing her.

" 'There anything ya need, girl?" She shook her head smiling.

"Thank you!" and she left.

When the nightmares came, the night she couldn't bear to be around Eliot anymore she went to see him; he was still awake, playing on his laptop when she burst through the window.

She was shaken, shaking actually, and as pale as he had ever seen her with little red dots on her chicks and swollen eyes from crying.

"Parker, are you okay?" She just shook her head, unable to talk.

"Is the baby okay?" She shook her head again.

"You want me to take ya to a Hospital?" Again; the same response.

"Wanna call Eliot?" Tears started popping out of her eyes.

He got up from his place on the couch and walked towards the kitchen, grabbing a teapot and turning the stove on.

"I'ma make you some tea, okay?" She approached the counter, giving small steps, almost as if she was afraid to approach him.

"Didn't know you drink tea" He gave her one of his bright smiles.

"Nana always said tea was the Holy Grail of health, I don't drink it all the time like Sophie, just sometimes… when I'm feeling down it helps..."

"Can I stay here for the nigh?"

"Sure you can, girl"

He found her the next morning fighting with Eliot; he was pissed with her, mostly worried and hurt though.

"Wanna tell me where you were last night, hu? Why did you leave without telling me anything? Answer me" She tried to walk away, hugging her own body in discomfort. Eliot grabbed her. "That's my baby too, you know!?" She tried to pull away, he didn't let go so Hardison pushed Eliot against a wall.

"What the hell, man!" Eliot shouted, more surprised than angry.

"Let her go! She's not ready to answer so let her go!" He shouted as he pulled Parker out of the room; it would take him and Eliot three weeks to speak with each other again and soon Parker left his house because she didn't want to bother him with her "silly little nightmares".

There was no way Hardison was letting his best friend go so he helped her find her new apartment downtown and forged all the documents so she wouldn't have to.

He also kept breaking in, leaving a teapot with water and some tea bags on the kitchen, along with her favourite cereal so she knew she wasn't alone; he would never leave her alone.

Sophie called him that night, telling him Parker had called and if he could take an eye on Eleanor while they were gone. When he got back home the thief already was waiting for him, she seemed lost, but better than a few weeks before that.

"Huu...Sophie told me I shouldn't be alone... Hope you don't mind..." Hu hugged her tight, he couldn't lose her.

Three days after that Nate reunited them all on the Headquarters informing them that they had a new job, to haunt down Ronald Brown, one of Parker's foster parents and kill him. Eliot and Hardison both smiled at that; that was a job they had been looking forward to in a long time.

Parker still hadn't come back home which meant she was there watching over his shoulder as he did his research on her "father", he already had the man's address when she stopped him.

"There's something I've got to tell you!"

She told him everything without shedding a tear, every dirty little detail she never told the others, all of her memories from that house and life she had left behind; Hardison cried, not blaming the dust this time; someone had to cry over that and Parker couldn't anymore, she had grown cold over the years, concluding she had cried too many times already over that sad tale.

Hardison said nothing, he listened to every word that spilled out of her mouth and in the end swore he'd never tell the others what he had been trusted with. She hugged him and left for bed, Parker was for months pregnant now which meant she slept more than usual; it was still not much; just more...

As soon as she left the room, Hardison grabbed his phone and dialled Nate's number.

"Yo, Nate, listen I want in on this job, man!... Yeah, I know, I know... No, I won't be there personally, I just... Listen! I'll build a bomb and you take it with you, you make that guy suffer as hell, but don't kill him, I want my bomb to kill him!... Thank you man, 'ppreciate it."

He threw the phone on the table as his thoughts run back and forward over the last two years, Eleanor was almost ten now.

Alec Hardison was not a murderer, he didn't have cold blood like Nate or Eliot, he didn't have a taste for blood and fire like Parker, he didn't have Sophie's vengeful reasons, however, almost two years ago when he heard what had happened to his little niece he knew he had to be a part of it and he was. He loved to inside the church with Eleanor, he loved the horror look on the priest's face, he loved to know the man felt nothing but fear as his lungs collapsed and his heart stopped.

He was a great part of the entire revengeful thing, he was the one that found out where the man's church was, the one that arranged for it to be empty that afternoon, the one that did the cover story and he was damn proud of it; this time though, that was not enough

Sure, he'd still do the cover hope, he'd still find them a good location to torture the man and he'd still lie back as the others did the dirty work, taking care of Eleanor evading all of her questions, yet he needed to know he had helped finish that horrid man's life.

Parker appeared from the shadows wearing one of his shirts.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" He frowned at that strange request.

"Is there anything wrong with your room?" She quickly turned around, ready to head back.

"No..." She stopped and turned around again. "Yeah... you're not in it... I don't want to be alone"

He smiled and got up from the couch, after all, he needed some sleep too.

They were already in bed when he placed his arm around her, his hand cupping the bump that now was her belly.

"Alec, what are you doing?"

"I'm protecting the baby"

"Protecting it from what?"

"From the monsters, silly!"

"You realise there aren't any monsters sleeping under our bed, don't you?"

"No, not under the bed..."

"Night, Alec..."

Parker woke up in the middle of the night thinking Alec must have been right; his arm did protect the baby from monsters.

She had had a nightmare during her sleep, the same as always except this time the grownup version of herself wasn't there; Alec was and he walked in and stopped Eliot from advancing. The moment the hitter turned back his mask fell and she could see it was really her dad, not Eliot, abusing her all those times.

She smiled, the baby was safe, she was safe too and soon she'd be able to go back home, just where she belonged.

Parker covered Alec's arm with her own and fell asleep, she'd dream no more that night.

**On the next chapter things will start to get serious, we will meet Parker's father, just a warning. **

**Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**At the time Parker is six months pregnant.**

It was late afternoon at the pub and since it was raining outside and there was a really important game on, nobody intended to leave. It was smoky and crowded with drunken depressed men that belonged to the labour population that worked too much and got paid too little.

That bar was a men's bar, it was dirty, loud and messy and that was probably why she stood out so much the second she entered through the door. See, she was none of those things.

The bar froze, all eyes traveling up and down her body and damn, was it a nice body! Long legs, big eyes, nice ass, beautiful face and tasteful red lips!

She walked through like she owned the place, the highest heels Ronald had ever seen clicking on the floor. Drops of rain sparkling in dark velvet hair, the only flaw that woman might have was a golden ring shining on her left hand, but damn him if that had ever stopped him before!

She sat at the bar, her dress shifting up, showing the skin just above her knee, and called the bartender with the sweetest southern accent that could hook any man, pretty much like a mermaid attracting sailors to their death.

"Darlin', may I please use your phone?" By the looks of her she could use everything she wanted. She lit up a cigarette as the phone rang; the old man next to her lasciviously lighting it up. The bar tender placed a glass of some nice, old Scotch on front of her as she distrustfully watched the smoke spiralling up, dancing under the dim light of the lamp above her.

"An offer from that nice gentleman over there!" The bartender clarified pointing to a man leaning against the snooker table; she smiled and nicely waved at him, quickly turning her attention to the still ringing phone.

She huffed after a few moments, placing it down with a somehow disappointed look on her face; gulped the Scotch down, thanked the bartender and started to walk away.

She was almost at the door when she turned around and God be damned if she wasn't walking towards our good old Ronald Brown.

She stopped in front of them, a hand casually on her hip as the other gestured towards the group.

"Excuse me, do any of you nice gentleman know how to fix a flat tire?" Ronald glanced towards his palls in such a way they all backed off.

"I sure do Ma'am" and he followed her off the pub, opening the door for her like a true gentleman would, taking the chance to check on her ass; that lady was a fox and he could tell she wanted something more than just a changed tire. As they walked to the street he laid his hand on the small of her back, she looked back, teasingly smiling; yup he was getting lucky tonight.

Ronald knelt on the floor next to the van, examining the tire the lady said it was flat, it didn't seem flat to him.

"I am sorry ma'a, are you sure it's this one?" She shrugged, curling a strand of hair around her finger.

"I know nothing about cars, my husband is usually in charge of these things" Ronald looked at the tire again than felt an excruciating pain traveling through his head and everything went black.

The brunette was sitting on the van's floor in front of him; she didn't look the same though.

Her hair was wrapped in a ponytail with only some loose straps falling loose, framing her face. Under the dress she was also wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and her very sexy high heels had been replaced with more practical sneakers. She smiled at his confusion.

"Hey, Eliot" She shouted to the man that was apparently driving the van and who he could not see. "He's awake!" That was the moment Ronald became aware of himself.

He was sitting on a very uncomfortable chair at which his hands, legs and torso were tied at; he was also gagged with duct tape. By acknowledging he was being kidnapped Ronald freaked out and tried to fight whatever was keeping him glued to the chair, the woman gave a smile laugh.

"He's scared... That's so cute!" For the first time he noticed her accent had changed and that she sounded slightly British.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you or else I will have to beat you and I am the nice one!"

"She is, you should do what she says and you'll be safe... by now!" The man supposedly named Eliot said.

The Eliot guy untied him and pointed a gun at the back of his head while keeping his arms painful stuck behind his back.

"Walk! C'mon!" He shouted angrily. "Sophie, sweetie, could you please bring the black bag that's on your right?" He said on a much softer tone. "Keep walkin'!"

The woman grabbed the bag and followed them inside what Ronal recognized to be an abandoned aircraft facility that had been built before the town went bankrupt and every possible investor marked that place in the map as black hole.

In the shadows, the Eliot man tied him to another, metallic chair, keeping him gagged as the woman dropped the bag on the floor behind him then, some of the lights were turned on revealing a curled, dark haired man with sharp blue eyes and a smirk that buy itself made him nervous.

The woman approached him and he rounded her waist with one arm giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey honey, how was the trip here?" He asked casually as if she had gone to the grocery store and back.

"Not so bad. That plonker kept staring at my breasts even though he was scared as hell, almost admirable" She stated sarcastly.

"I can kick him the face for that if you want to!" The Eliot man said.

"Thanks, but there's no need for that!" Sophie replied.

"Mr. Brown" The blue eyed man said as he walked towards him, he was intimidating, even imposing. "My name is Nathan Ford, do you know why you are here?" Eliot harshly ripped the duct tape from his face so he could answer Nathan. He didn't speak, negatively shaking his head instead.

"Parker!" The man stated simply as more lights were turned on revealing a pregnant, blonde, blue eyed woman standing in the middle of the facility. Ronald couldn't stop himself from laughing making everyone stare at him with contempt.

"Damn girl, I knew you'd come back someday, but like this? Damn, you grew nicely, didn't you?" Eliot hit him in the jaw with the butt of his gun, causing Sophie to flinch.

"You don't address her like that!" He shouted, yet Ronald kept laughing, ignoring the pain burning through his jaw.

"And Parker? That's a very nice name, really neat! Your mother's maiden name was definitely a smart choice darling!" He laughed a little more as if the entire situation was nothing but pure fun to him.

Meanwhile Sophie had frozen on her place as her stance changed so discreetly only Eliot noticed it; that was a very distinctive stance and if he had to bet he'd say Sophie's hearth rhythm had slowed down and that her body temperature was a degree or two lower.

"Nate" She said on colder tone than before. "Take Parker and leave!"

"What?" Parker and Nathan asked at the same time, Sophie's hands curled into fists as she gulped and Eliot know it was taking her all the effort in the world to keep herself under control, the last thing she wanted was for Nate and Parker to see her like this.

"Damn it, Nate, just take Parker and do as she says!" Eliot growled he could do this for Sophie, hell; he bloody well wanted to do this for her.

"But... But..." Parker started to pout in disappointment, she had been promised a blood bath and she wanted it as much as kid on a carnival wanted to ride a carousel.

"I am done with this shit, Parker. I gave you space, but I am your husband and I'm taking in now! You're six month pregnant, our baby already has ears, I am not gonna stand here and let you two assist this carnage; it ain't good for any of you!" She kept pouting.

"Promise me he'll suffer as much as I did!" she said finally and it was his turn to shake his head in disagreement.

"Can't promise ya that darlin'. He'll suffer way more!" And just like that she grinned like a child in a candy shop.

Parker left with Nathan guiding her, five minutes later Eliot and the grifter were alone with their victim.

She paced the floor circling the Hitter, eyeing him with a strange curiosity as if she was seeing him for the first time.

"Eliot Spencer" She said and Ronal recognized once again there was something different on her way of speaking, her accent was still Brittish; the difference relied on the way she pronounced every word, almost as if she was drawing them with her lips as she spoke. "Last time I saw you were not the kind of man the carried a gun" The short man smirked.

"I'll do anything for Parker!" She smiled kindly; that idea seemed to please her.

"Did you bring me any toys? And by toys I mean weapons, Sophie never brings any!" And she pouted slightly at the last part of that sentence.

The man smirked again, as if he was enjoying the entire situation, and extended his arm indicating her the black bag she had dropped on the floor earlier.

Her entire face lit up in excitement as she walked towards it.

"By the way" he started drawing her attention to him again. "Welcome back, Ms. Kroy!"

**So what do you think? How did Sophie turn into Annie? What made her transform like that and why isn't it a normal alias transition?**

**All of these will be explained in the next chapter but I will gladly hear your ****speculations.**


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter is mainly an explanation on who Annie Kroy is and why she took over.**

Annie was Sophie's guardian angel, the cold hearted person that took over whenever the emotional pain was too much for Sophie to bear; she also emerged whenever Sophie's life or physical integrity was at risk. Eliot knew her from the time Nate was in jail since she had taken over for a while, that was when he learned Annie wasn't a nice person, she was a pathological liar and blood thirty psychopath that had love or respect for no one but Sophie. She also had the same grifting skills as Sophie and was a better cold reader than she was which meant she knew Eliot's was slightly scared of her; that amused her.

He also had to stop her from haunting Sterling down and killing him, hell, if anyone was going to do that was him, not some psycho version of Sophie. That was the night he learned Annie had first appeared on Sophie's life when she was just three, helping her cope with her life at the time. What the hell had happened to that girl in order to dissociate into such a dark person Eliot never found out and he sure didn't want to.

Eventually Annie morphed into Sophie and he never saw Ms. Kroy again, not until the day they tortured and ultimately killed that bastard of a priest. He immediately knew it was her, her stance was distinctive from Sophie's and that joyful smile, he'd recognize it in any part of the world. At first he was scared she wouldn't fade away, but by the time they left church she was gone. Apparently Sophie had the ability to call Annie, on a conscious way, whenever she wanted to; she also could control her any actions making her leave when she wasn't needed.

The rest of the team didn't know about Annie and Sophie wanted to keep it like that; that was the main reason that led her to send Nate and Parker away. That guy was such an awful, sick, and twisted fuck, he deserved to be punished by someone that as much of an awful, sick, twisted fuck as him.

Eliot watched Annie Kroy as she manically went through the black bag delightfully humming at any "Interesting" weapon she found. He was partially thrilled she was there yet confused because he didn't know what had triggered her to show up. Also, he had a feeling she wasn't under any kind of control this time.

"Mr. Brow is a very naughty man, twisted evil.", she said as she approached his chair from behind, a pliers on her hand. "You see, he's actually Parker's biological father!"

Eliot heard nothing more, he ran to the man and punched him the face breaking his nose, the chair fall to the ground, dragging Ronald along. Annie just smiled and lifted the chair as Eliot tried to regain control over himself.

She rested her hands on the man's shoulders as Eliot cursed and punched a wall, he wanted to kill the man right there, however, he knew he needed to be calm to torture him as much as he deserved. Annie leaned against Mr. Brown's neck, her lips so close to his ear he could feel her breath against his skin.

"I've never seen him this man and I must warn you, I've seen him torture a catholic priest over five consecutive hours" She smiled, letting her words sinkin. "And you know what the worst part is, Mr. Brown? No matter how angry he is, I am the bad one now!"

Eliot turned around to face them both and the pair of criminals just stood silent as Ronal's hearth started to race; he knew. That was the calm before the storm.

**So, Annie is really the bad or she's just bluffing? Next chapter will be Mr. Brown's punishment. **


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter contains physical violence and the use of strong words, feel free not to read it, I completely understand.**

**This one is longer and is part of Mr. Brown's punishment; also we get to see exactly how evil Annie Kroy is. **

_That was the calm before the storm. _

Ronald gulps, yeah he is totally fucked but he won't give those people the pleasure of dying without making them suffer too...

Annie's voice appears on his ears again. "Mr, Brown, I can hear you thinking and whatever it is... don't!" And he knows she is grinning.

Eliot slowly turns himself around as several questions spin on his head, Annie knows he has questions yet she lived her entire life as a woman of actions, words are Sophie's job.

"I have questions!" Eliot states, his hands curled into fists, white knuckles; a tone that leaves no doubt for how irritated he s.

"Ohhh, I am sure Mr. Brown here will gladly answer you." She hugs the man on a friendly, awkward away, wrapping her right arm around his neck. She is actually just showing him she has a pliers on her hand. "Won't you Mr. Brown?" Her tone sounds youthful and shadowy as she waves the pliers around.

Ronald doesn't respond, his face flushing red as he feels a strange warm spread in between his legs. Eliot notices and chuckles a little.

"Ms. Kroy ya just made the man piss his own pants!" She arches an eyebrow on an expression that is both amused and disappointed.

"That happens to me more than what you would imagine Mr. Spencer. Though, Mr. Brown here is extremely premature." She pauses as the man starts to tremble in his place. "Do you think that's why he did it?" She seems genuinely curious.

"I am not following you, Ms Kroy" Eliot states simply, on a normal day he'd probably be the first to catch up with Sophie's line of though. Neither that is a normal day nor is the woman standing in front of him Sophie.

"Maybe peeing himself is not the only thing he's premature at. Maybe he couldn't please grown women and got so frustrated he decided to rape his daughter." She says as she passes the floor, stepping away from Mr. Brown on a more cautious way than anything else, she can see Eliot is making a real effort not to punch the man repeatedly until he stops breathing. She doesn't want to be in his way if Spencer loses control.

Spencer doesn't move so she drops the pliers, provokingly, on Mr. Brown's lap, so close to his genital are the man goes pale. Her hands come to rest on his shoulders again, her face so close to his he could kiss her if he wanted, her eyes locked on his, squinting slightly as she reads him.

Eliot moves so he won't stand behind Annie anymore, but by her side where he can watch the entire scene happening.

"Is that it Mr. Brown? This afternoon, if I really had a flat tire, if we had ended up on a cheap Motel would you have come to quickly to please me?" The man's jaw tightens and Eliot can see he is clenching his teeth. Annie smirks and continues, pausing between every word on a way that specially irks Ronald. "Or maybe you're just impotent." His face grows red with anger, she smiles again. "I can totally see it: you sitting on the edge of the bed saying you're sorry, so ashamed, swearing that never happened to you before... Am I right, Mr. Brown? You can't get it up with real women so you shag little girls?"

"No!" He barks. "In fact I'd have fucked that pussy of yours so hard you wouldn't be able to walk for hours!"

"Ms Kroy, please move so I can hit him for disrespecting you." Eliot says calmly as he takes a crowbar from the bag; Annie doesn't move.

"I doubt you could do that, Mr. Brown. Do you want to know why?" She moves forward to whispers on his ear. "You're too tiny!" She takes the pliers from his lap, smirking at how his muscles nervously contract when she approaches that particular area and comes back to standing behind him.

"Dou you want to know why I did it?" Ronald says with an arrogant smile after a few minutes of silence. Annie is standing behind him, looking down as if the pliers is more entertaining than anything else, but replies a vivid "sure" that annoys Eliot. Sometimes he still has to remember she is not Sophie; she's a psychopath that enjoys other's suffering no matter who it is... Then she adds "Whatever motivates Eliot to hit you harder" and looks at him on a way that means "I don't take pleasure on the suffering of little girls" and he remembers that she once was a suffering little girl and that she shares Sophie's memories which means she has an innate respect for Parker.

Eliot moves again so he's in front of the man and twirls the crowbar on his hands.

"Go ahead" He half growls. Ronald smirks again.

"I don't understand why you are so pissed about it." He says to Eliot. "It was really good and fun; she was so tight... The way she kept squealing and twitching; trying to fight me even though she knew she couldn't escape from that..." He pauses, Annie's face doesn't change and Eliot is beyond angry, he's actually sad and feeling so sick he has to control himself not to puke right there. "She's pregnant and as I far as I understood you are the husband. If it's a girl you really should try..." Eliot walks towards him ready to hit him with the crowbar, but Ronald's loud scream of agony echoing throughout the facility causes him to stop. Annie's smile is wide and bright as she holds the pliers on her hand; a, literally bloody, nail trapped between the tips of it.

"One down, nineteen to go! Now let me settle the house rules. You only speak when addressed too, if you speak without our orders or stay silent when we ask questions your nails are gone. You lie to us, and believe me, I can smell lies; your fingers are cut off. You ever mention Parker or the baby again and I will personally cut off your balls with a rusty, blunt saw. Understood?" Everything on her tone is completely serious; she's not playing anymore.

"Y…yes..." Ronald says on a strand of voice, pain still flashing through his face.

"Can't hear youuu..." Annie singsongs on his ear.

"Yes, Ma'am" Ronald says, louder this time.

"Ma'am... ohhhh. I like that! How do you address Mr. Spencer there?" She asks waving the pliers in Eliot's direction, the nail already fallen on the floor.

"Sir" Ronald says with a gulp.

"Very good! And how do you address Parker when speaking of her?" Silence falls on the room. "Do I need to repeat myself Mr. Brown? That won't be good for you!" The man is shaking in fear; she's too close for him to be merely confortable.

"Lady... I address her as the Lady." Annie smiles as if she were a child to whom a candy is given.

"Mr. Spencer, would you please punch him?" Eliot drops the crowbar on the floor rolling his sleeves up.

"As you which, Ms. Kroy!" He says and punches Ronald in the jaw breaking it and making the man fall to the ground again, this time Annie doesn't lift him.

"Let's try this again shall we?" She's using one hand to slightly slap her other palm with the pliers. "How do you address Parker when mentioning her?"

"I... I don't. I don't ever mention her!" Ronald says as a thread of blood leaves his mouth, Annie sighs, theman is really dumb.

"Mr. Spencer, would you please kick him?" Eliot just smiles and nods kicking the fallen man on the solar plexus. Ronald screams again as more blood leaves his mouth.

"Last chaaance!" Annie singsongs and Eliot can see she's wishing the man answers wrongly again. "And remember, this might cost your balls! Now, how do you address Parker when mentioning her?" Ronald doesn't answer this time. Annie wickedly smiles.

"That's right! You see your previous answer was almost right, only problem being when you said you don't address Parker because you don't mention her you were actually doing it." She licks her lips before she continues speaking. "You know what the best part is Mr. Brown?"

"No Ma'am, I don't!" Ronald says with such respect and fear on his voice it actually amuses Eliot. "I asked you a question and you stood silent. I get to yank you another nail!" And she laughs as Ronald's eyes suddenly widen in terror and he wets his pants for the first time that night.

As the man screams Eliot doesn't know what scares him the most, the fact she truly is a psycho or the fact he likes her that way.

**Next chapter will be the death of Mr. Brown.**

**Please give me your feedback on this one; I will be posting the next one when asked to.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I am sorry for the delay but I couldn't upload sooner. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter as much as the others.**

Annie is sitting on the metallic chair as she watches the two men argue in front of her, Ronald can barely hold himself and keeps balancing back and forward, almost falling every time. His nose and mouth are bloody and he already lost a most of his teeth, his hands are tied together in front of his abdomen and his left eye is so swollen he can't open it.

Eliot is in front of him with a bloody shirt and crowbar in his hand.

"Did she ask ya to stop?" Eliot gulps and she knows he already knows the answer; the other man looks away for a couple of seconds and scoffs, wincing in pain after, because he already has a couple of ribs broken. "Do I have to ask you again?" Eliot insists through clenched teeth and jaw.

"Silence is worth one finger nail, Mr. Brown" Annie remembers as she lifts the pliers with one hand. "And you already lost four so I'd want to keep the rest..." Even with a swollen face she can read what he feels for her, contempt. She smirks at him and leans back on the chair, completely relaxed.

"Yes..."

"Yes what, Mr. Brown? Use your words, come one!" And she tells him to develop with a gesture of her hand, for Eliot a simple yes would have been enough, however, she is a lot more sadistic than him.

"Yes, she asked me to stop, every single time, repeatedly!" And he stares at her again with anger flaming on his open eye. Eliot fills his chest with air; he didn't want to know that yet it's good he did, the more details he knows about this man and Parker the more blood thirsty he gets.

"How did ya respond to that?" Eliot asks, his grip on the crowbar is tight, holding to it as if that object is what's left of his self-control. Once again the man stays in silence for a few seconds; when he opens his mouth to speak Annie interrupts him.

"Don't do that, Mr. Brown. Don't lie, you will lose another finger!" Her voice is calm and soft.

Ronald tries to compose himself, standing straight, not avoiding Eliot's gaze, masking his fear, all of that to keep the miserable glimpse of dignity he believes he has left.

"I told her I couldn't stop, told her I was showing her how to love and sometimes..." He pauses, Eliot holds the crowbar harder and Annie shifts on her chair. "Sometimes I told her she was a bad girl and that was what bad girls deserved..."

Eliot hits the man in the chest with the crowbar and he falls back hitting his head on the concrete floor, he gasps for air as his lungs seem to burn, Eliot just stands there looking at him with disdain, no matter how much this man is going to suffer, it's not going to be enough.

Annie gets up from her chair and pulls Eliot by the shoulder the minute he's going to kick Ronald in the face.

"Sit on the chair and have some rest, it's my turn again!" And he can't ignore the glimpse of joy on her eyes or the glimpse of terror on Ronald's eyes.

Eliot is really good at inflicting pain, better than her, stronger than her yet Ronald is more scared of her. He can tell she has no scrupulous or conscious and she plays with his mind humiliating him, getting him stripped of his self-pride, bending his soul... Eliot can't do it like she does so he lies on the chair and watches.

She passes the floor on circles around Ronald, he follows her with his good eye as he hears his hearth pumping on his ears; finally, she kneels on the floor next to him and strokes his hair as if comforting him.

"I am tired of this beating... Why don't we role-play a little?" And her smile is so childlike he almost thinks she's a demon; only a demon could take something so pure and innocent like that smile and twist it into a dark threatening.

She walks away and for a moment all he sees are the strong lights from the ceiling, it's almost heavenly and he allows himself to peaceful breath for a little, closing his eye. When he opens it again she's standing next to him, a very sharp dagger shining on her right hand.

"You hit your head when you fell. You shouldn't fall asleep with a concussion, it's dangerous." She states matter of factually and Eliot chuckles on his chair, he's not sure if she's aware of what she's saying. She probably is.

"Let's play!" She says as she sits on top of him, the glimpse of joy back on her eyes.

* * *

Annie Kroy is sitting on Ronal's lower abdomen, her arms resting on his shoulders, pinning them to the ground as she uses her legs to balance herself on the man's torso. It could be a sexual thing yet Eliot knows it has nothing to do with sex and everything to with sadism. As she moves like that she applies a certain pressure on the man's ribs making him wince; besides she's making him lose control, teasing him just by standing above him. Her smile is maniac, but as the hours passed by Eliot learned to appreciate that.

"Does it hurt?" She asks as the heel of her left had applies more pressure on the location where Ronald's shoulder is dislocated.

"Yes, it does!" He manages to cry out.

"Ask me to stop!" She says as she rocks faster and harder causing him to spit blood. Eliot takes a mental note: "Possible internal hemorrhage.

"Please, stop!" The man screams his lungs out as she moves her knees to rest on his chest, digging on his broken bones.

"No, not like that, you silly" and that alone reminds Eliot of all those time he goofed around Eleanor and she called him silly. "Ask me to stop the way Parker used to ask you. Oh, and imitate her voice; that makes me happy!" She holds still for a moment so she can listen carefully, her body still applying pressure on all the right, painful points.

"Daddy, please, stop! Please! Don't do it, daddy!" The man screams on a shrill that makes Annie giggle. She grabs the dagger from the floor.

"I am afraid I can't, darling, I am showing you how to love besides you are a bad boy; this is what bad boys deserve!" And she sticks the blade deep on Ronald's right shoulder, tearing the articulation that connects his scapula and humerus.

Once again the man screams in agony as she laughs in pure delight.

"Already screaming, Mr. Brown?" And she frowns a little. "But the games have barely begun. Oh well..." She shrugs in indifference and rips the dagger from the man's right shoulder, stabbing him on the left one. This time his torso arches from the floor almost making her lose balance; she's trilled, laughing at the man's pain as if it's a joke.

Eliot gets up from his chair and walks towards her.

"Do you like it when he screams, Ms. Kroy?" She nods, a diabolic expression embellishing her features. "'Cause I can make him scream louder!" He helps her get up from the almost unconscious man and kneels next to him so he can retrieve the dagger from his shoulder.

"Now," He says as he cleans the blade to his shirt "Let's put up a nice show for the lady!"

* * *

Eliot is tying the naked man to his chair, not because there's a chance he's going to escape, but to prevent him from falling down. Ronald Brown lost twelve nails, seven fingers and all of his teeth. His tongue is also gone and jaw and nose are broken, he lost eye sight from his right eye and his left ear is missing. There are several burns and cuts along his torso and he has a few broken ribs, he also can't move his arms because of when Annie stabbed him. Both of his knee caps were shot, one of his feet was smashed and ultimately his penis and balls were cut off. He's having a hard time remaining awake and his respiration his heavy.

Eliot kneels in front of him stitching his still bleeding wounds to make sure he lives twenty more minutes. They just need twenty more minutes...

In the meantime Annie is cleaning the place, putting all the weapons away on their big black bag.

He watches her from the corner of his eye as she picks what seems to be a large ring, with spikes inside, from the floor.

"Annie, what's that?" He asks as he works on the man.

"A male anti masturbation device from the 19th century" Eliot's eyebrows both raise in surprise; where the hell did she bring that from? "It was already on the bag so I'd figure either Nate or Parker did it..." She answers the minute she notices his expression.

"Ok...hu... when did ya use that, darlin'?"

"If I recall it right, it was after you water-boarded him, but before I electrocuted him..." She says with a shrug.

"Could'have used that to yank his... you know" Eliot says gesturing with his hand to a piece of cloth that's applying pressure on the place the man's genitals used to be. Annie rolls her eyes.

"I couldn't agree more! A sharp blade it's not painful enough!" It takes him a few minutes to understand if she's being serious or sarcastic, then he remembers she is a psychopath...

"I was right!" She says after. "He really was tiny!" She giggles and Eliot's rolls his eyes at her, muttering "There's something wrong with you!" under his breath.

He gets up from his chair as she settles Hardison's bomb a few feet away from the man. The hitter slaps Ronald on the face startling him.

"Hey man, she told ya before; don't fall asleep with a concussion" and he grabs the black bag the minute Annie starts the device. He looks at the timer and gives the man a side way smirk. "It's just ten more minutes anyway..."

They are at the door when Annie stops and turns around.

"Goodbye, Mr. Brown, this was a really fun afternoon! I wish we could do it again!" and they leave him to contemplate the last few minutes of his life.

**Next chapter will show more of Eliot's and Annie's past.**

**What did you think of this one?**


	26. Chapter 26

**On this chapter we get an insight on particular moments of Annie's and Eliot's past, those are in Italic  
**

Eliot shakes his head as Annie follows him closely to the van, her dress and jeans are soaked in blood, her hair is messy and her eyes are twinkling like little starts.

"Can we please stay and enjoy the explosion? Please!" She asks is if it were firework they are talking about, there's a begging tone on her voice that once again reminds him of Eleanor more than Sophie ever did. He growls because she's crazy insane and he's no less than her because he gives in to her; always did!

_Eliot wakes up with rustling sounds around him; he opens one of his yes to find Annie kneeling on the ground grabbing her shirt from under his bed. She extends the destroyed piece of cloth in front of her, her mouth twisting in disapproval. "I can't wear that now, can I?" Her lips are swollen and there are several bruises on her arms and torso as well as some bite marks. "I will take one of your shirts" and she moves to his closet, kicking a broken lamp on her way. _

_Eliot himself as a huge headache, several scratches on his face, back and __chest__; also he's pretty sure he has a sprain ankle. He hates himself, none of that was supposed to end like that, but she always gets under his nerves and he always shouts at her. Eventually she hits him and he gets so mad he forgets who he is and hits her back. They fight and fighting always leads to rough, angry sex; really hot sex that he regrets in the morning. _

_She's already at the door, long hair cascading through her shoulder, moving away from her face as she suddenly turns around slightly pouting. She knows exactly what he feels like. _

_"Sophie's not coming back, Sparky and, I am not her so; might as well enjoy the ride!" He frowns because he still doesn't believe Sophie's dead and she laughs leaving, her hips swinging more than necessary just because she knows he can't look away. _

They are both leaning against the van and as she watches the explosion; fire balls coming out of the windows, glass shattering everywhere, he can't stop looking at her, thinking maybe Ms. Kroy is more than what first meets the eye.

"I loove a good death scene!" She praises before entering the van, he takes the wheel; they need to leave the place before the fire-fighters arrive. They park a few miles away so Annie can change her clothes, she knows Sophie will be coming soon and Sophie doesn't enjoy having sticky, bloody, clothes brushing against her skin.

"Can you unzip me?" He reaches for the zip.

"Sure thing, darlin'!" and as the zip goes down, revealing more of her silky skin he spots something he didn't know it would last all these years; a scar he inflicted her.

_Annie is on the floor rubbing her shoulder, a cocky smile on her lips. She did it again, she made him lose control. _

_"I thought __you didn't hit women!__" She says on a mocking tone as he cleans the blood coming from his nose with his forearm, they've too many times before for her not to know that. She kicked him the face first there for, she had it coming._

_He wants to turn around and walk away, he wants to be the gentleman he was before she showed up, bringing up the worst of him, but he's so mad and so deep in their game of push and pull he just wants to outsmart her, win the game, the battle and the war once and for all. _

_"Not unless they hit me first!" He states and curls his hands into fists ignoring the pain burning trough his jaw and nose. __Her eyes study__ the ceiling for a moment, then she lowers her head again, strands of dark hair straddling her face, and bits her lip, a nasty cut on her cheek. _

_"Does that mean if I hit you again __you will hit me back?__" and she winks at him on way that's so very __unSophie__. _

_"Don't you dare!" It's too late, she's on her feet, launching herself onto him with a knife on her hand. He defends, she attacks, he defends __again but fails__ and she punches him in the solar plexus making him stumble backwards against the fridge. When she approaches him again he grabs her arms and immobilizes her, as she fights his body a porcelain bowl falls to the __ground breaking__ into pieces. Someway, somehow he ends up pushing her against the counter and she reacts by curling her legs around his waist, her hands going for his hair. Her lips crash on his and once again he stops fighting, starting to want her instead. _

_They do it on the kitchen floor, as always,s she takes control from him, diminishing him as she very well pleases, she makes him beg, makes him __say her__ name and he hates it as much as he enjoys it. In the end, she's lying on top of him, her head against his chest and they almost seem normal, she almost behaves like a normal woman. Five minutes later she ruins everything by opening her mouth and saying something terribly mean that makes him furious. He grabs her by the hips pushing her harshly along with the words "You __bitch__, get of off me!" She hisses in pain the second she hits the floor and he realizes he probably threw her against the broken bowl._

_"__You wanker__!" She hisses as she gets up, very, very carefully, letting him see a big piece of porcelain, deeply buried on her skin._

Eliot looks away as she dresses one of Nathan's shirts (because she can't find her own clothes) and tries to brush away those memories, they were from so many years ago and everything was buried and forgotten after Sophie got back.

_Eliot dressed his boxers as fast as he could and followed her to the kitchen, waking up with her screaming by his side was not what he meant. _

_"Sophie, I am sorry! I never __meant... I __thought..." _

_"I wasn't coming back! I know, Eliot!" She's has his bed sheet wrapped around her body, there's blood on it and he doesn't know if it's his or Annie's. _

_"You're __not... hu__... you don't seem mad..." He's in shock, she sighs. _

_"I and Annie share memories so I know what happened besides, she has done worse..." He frowns and panic flashes through his eyes the second he remembers they never wore condoms. _

_"__She... She__ sleeps around?!" Sophie chokes on her glass of water. _

_"Jesus, Eliot. No!" She can't stop her own smile as relief spreads across his face. "But this one time when I was nineteen I woke up and find out I'd been married with an 87 year old man for six months." He frowns in disgust this time. _

_"She made __ya have__ sex with some wrinkled old guy?" She shakes her head. _

_"She hypnotized him so he'd think we were having sex..." _

_"Ya know how __ta__ hypnotize people?" He doesn't know what surprises him more; that or the fact he's actually surprised about it. _

_"She does, not me! Anyway, turns out she had a fetish for the Black Widow __con__ and cyanide..." _

_This time he laughs. _

_"That sounds like her all right..." Sophie places her glass of water on the counter; once again his kitchen seems like a battlefield, why did they always fight in the kitchen?_

_"Eliot, let's not __talk about__ this, ever again!" _

And they didn't, but now Eliot can't stop thinking this woman is a lot different from the one he met at the time, he could actually like this woman... Then, she turns to him, all joy and smiles, despite all the darkness around them and he reminds himself he never could, she's a psycho, a manipulative liar that takes joy on others pain.

Her brow furrows as she points at his own brow.

"That" she says "right there; every time you start to like me something changes your mind. What is it?"

"Maybe the fact you are psychopath that enjoys torturing people and cannot possibly love!" He says coldly through clenched teeth, the idea of him liking her fading away as his anger grows more and more, he wants to push her away, desperately.

She lowers her head and bites her lip on a nervous way. "Ever wondered why is it that I cannot love? I wasn't born like this you know? Why would my real self need a persona that doesn't bond with other and has no mercy?" He eyes her, it seems she is about to cry, but he shakes his head discreetly, pushing the need to hug her away, he knows what she is capable of... "Ever wondered why is Sophie the only alias that can control me when she's also the only one that dared to love?" Her tone is getting higher as she speakes. "But you never bothered to ask yourself those questions did you? Not you, not Sophie, not anybody! I am just the person you can call whenever you want to avenge your screwed up wife only to ditch me and hate me after!"

"Don't you talk about Parker!" That is a border that not even her can cross!

"Well then, don't talk about me Mr. Spencer because you know nothing about me!" And with that last shout she is gone, Eliot watches as her posture changes, and Sophie emerges, tears falling down her face as Annie's memories blend with her and she realizes something she had long forgotten.

They spend the rest of the trip in silence as Eliot drives and Sophie reminisces.

**To all the shippers that are mad at me remember Annie and Eliot never loved each other, with them it was always about control, not about caring feelings, besides it was many years ago before Parker was on the picture and Eliot loves her deeply.**

**Now, what do you think it's happening to Sophie and what did Annie mean with that last speech?**


	27. Chapter 27

**I need your help. Is Parker's and Eliot's baby a boy or a girl?**

_It was almost morning when the app on his cellphone told him the bomb had been activated; Hardison got up from the place where he had been sitting on Sophie's couch and walked through the hallway entering the only room whose door was partially open. Inside a ball of sheets and blackest Eleanor slept, her uncle silently closed the window; he knew the girl would be asleep for an extra couple of hours. He was the only uncle whose authority she truly respected, probably because he __said "No__" so rarely she knew he meant business when he did, tonight had been one of those times. _

_He sat at his laptop and watched with his hearth pumping through his ears, he was still not sure he wanted to do this; watch Ronald Brow die. _

_He had installed a video camera on the bomb so he could watch the last few seconds of the man's death. He clicked the button. The man was sitting on a chair and he could tell his __team mates__ had done a good job because he didn't look like a man; he looked like a ghost, a __skeleton... At__ the end of the night when the numbers got to zero and the man's face showed nothing but pure terror at the idea of being burned alive Hardison grinned with pleasure at the idea of his pain and he found out he wasn't so innocent after all... _

Parker had problems when Eleanor became five and she found out Nathan would often go to his daughter's room during the night, she asked Sophie if she worried about that and when she said no the thief didn't speak with her for two weeks. She probably slept in the vents of Eleanor's room for a couple of nights to make sure Nate wasn't hurting the child, Sophie never figured what upset Parker so much until this night.

Once Parker told Sophie she didn't want to go after the man that had molested since she was sure he wouldn't hurt other children. Sophie never understood how Parker could be so sure until this night. Now, she knew; the man wouldn't dare to touch other girls because they had parents that protected them; it was too risky...

The grifter never truly understood Parker's nightmares, how could she be so scared that the person that loved her the most, the father of her own baby would ever hurt his own child? She understood the nightmares that night, that night alone and she felt bad for Parker, so bad she summoned Annie. Except she didn't really summon her, she never did, she realizes now she never had any control over Ms. Kroy, the woman just triggered her into thinking she did...

She realized everything the moment the man made that commentary on Parker's name, how could he know that was Parker's mother's maiden name? Simple, he had been married to her...

The thief never really said he was his foster faster, the entire team just assumed it was because being her real father; that was just too bad...

Eliot curved his hands into fists as he looked down.

"It all makes sense now, her nightmares..."

"You know about the nightmares?" Eliot nodded.

"She told me last night, said she wanted to be clean since I was doing this for her... I felt betrayed that she would think I could ever hurt the baby, but now..."

"This was never about her trust in you, but when your own father does something like that..."

"You are always expecting the worst, even if you don't want to..." Eliot completed and finally looked at her; Sophie seemed sad, really sad.

"It's all beyond our back now" He started. "We can finally move one" Sophie's mouth twisted on a smile of disbelief. "Thank you, Soph!" He finally said because he knew whatever that was going inside her head she wasn't going to speak with him.

They entered the room to find Parker curled on the couch sleeping with her head on Nate's lap. The TV was on.

"It's already on the news. Hardison was so efficient there aren't any traces of both: body and bomb!" He eyes Sophie who was wearing one of his shirts; it was the look on her face that caught his attention though. "Something wrong?" She nodded quietly and he got from the couch without waking Parker up.

The couple left holding hands, as they were about to leave Sophie turned around.

"Don't be too harsh on her."

**The next two chapter will be parallel to one another, happening at the same time we will see Parker/ Eliot and Nathan/Sophie solving their problems. Which one do you want to see first?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry it took me so long to update once again but I was blocked, except today I had a bad day so I coped on the best way I know how; I wrote. This is what came out, hope you enjoy it!  
**

"_Do be too harsh on her" _

Eliot closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to calm himself down, he knew Sophie was right yet he couldn't help but to feel betrayed. Parker, his wife and mother of his to be born child, had lied to him. During all those years they had met each other and worked as a team, during all those years he had protected and loved her she had lied to him. She had lied to them all and Eliot didn't take lies lightly, he didn't have much to honour on his life, everything had been taken away through his deeds and sins, but he had one thing left: his word. The fact the person he loved the much, the person he'd not only kill for, but die for was well had been lying to him was killing him.

He was not angry, not mad, just hurt and what hurt the most was to know she was too. He carefully approached and as he did his hearth softened at the simple sight of her, it had been a long time since he had seen her that peaceful. Parker hadn't even woke up when Nate left, she hadn't startled at the sounds of him and Sophie arriving, in fact she was still curled up on the couch sleeping; strays of blond hair fallen on her face. Her expression seemed peaceful, finally clean of all the fear and shame she had ever been through... He knelt on the floor next to her with teary eyes, Eliot didn't cry much, tears had dried on his eyes many years ago yet, Parker alone had brought that back and deep down he knew; that was a good thing. The knuckles on his hands were skinned and his fingers were sore, but he only got aware of it when he reached his right hand to tug Parker's hair away from her face. She woke, unusually calm, stirred on the couch and blinked once, her eyes were bright and unaware from sleep and when she blinked again, her lips draw a smile and he learnt she finally felt safe, completely safe.

"How are ya lil' angel?" He asked softly, not wanting to show her the hurt side of him.

"Did he suffer?" Was the first thing she said, he involuntary smiled at that, Parker was still Parker.

"Yea, hun', he did and he's gone now... Can't hurt ya anymore." She sat up on the couch, placed her arms around his neck and he heard her whisper a soft "Thank you." That reminded him of how Parker had come forward about her nightmares and how much she wanted a new beginning with nothing standing between them so he decided to speak his mind. "Sweetie, there's something I need to discuss with you?" She immediatly tensed up as he got up and sat beside her. "Did I do something wrong?" Her eyes were wide now and her hands had fallen to her stomach embracing the baby, it was funny to see how much Parker's instincts had changed, her priority was always the baby now.

He stood silent for a few moments not knowing how to start that conversation and not knowing what the consequences of it might be; the scars that might come out of it after he confronted her with her lies. Sophie's words kept running on his mind, the ones she had said when still in the van "she wasn't lying to us, not really. She was lying to herself..."

"Parker; that was your mother's maiden name... And that man, he was your father..." Parker pulled herself against the back of the couch as she braced her knees and laid her head there, looking at him. "He was your real father.." he tried the words on his mouth, but they felt like cheap metal or blood and he could see the pain flooding into her eyes again, he felt awful, like he was punishing her. "You said to the team, you said to me that you were in the foster system... I don't understand..." She kept silence as he struggled with his own thoughts. "Was it after... I always thought you were so much younger... Did you lie to us?" The words felt so abruptly cruel especially when he saw her face, the disappointment on it when she understood what she was being accused of.

"I never lied to you..." She bit her lip and as tears run across her face he cursed himself for being such an ass, fine way not to be harsh on her! "You said you'd never judge me!" and she hid her face on her knees, her back shaking as she sobbed.

"Honey, I am not judging you." _Trying not to_. "I just need to know what really happened so I can comfort you Parker, I need closure on this too..."

She sighed deeply and he noticed her hands were shaking.

"The full story..." and her lips curved on the saddest smile he had ever seen. The smile that could kill him. "'Been a long time since I last thought of that..." He stroked her back trying to show her he was there for her yet she flinched away from him and started rocking herself back and forth, finally she started talking. She was not looking at them though, Parker was unable to look at people when talking about important stuff, it made her lose concentration on the subject and bothered her to no end, it was easier to focus on objects like the floor, someone's shoes or even a lamp. This time she chose the doorknob.

"My mom died when I was born and since they had three boys already and my dad was unemployed at the time the foster system took me in. My foster parents' home blew up when I was five and since my oldest brother wasn't home anymore he took me in so wouldn't have to go to another foster family. That's when it started." Parker started rocking back and forth faster as the thoughts of those stories made her feel anxious, swinging like that calm her down. Eliot didn't tried to touch this time and she appreciated it, she never enjoyed have people embracing her when she felt nervous for some reason.

"So you never got back to the foster system?" She shook her head.

"After I blew up the psychiatric institution, I started working as a getaway driver. I got caught a few months after that and was sent back in. I was already using the name Parker so they never traced me back to my father which placed me on the foster system. I run away when I was twelve with Kelly and he taught me how to steal cars... After that it's just the story you know, I got caught while he ran away, I eventually escaped from juvie and run into Archie a couple months later. I am not lying to you!" That last sentence came out as shout, as a desperate need to affirm herself, she needed him to believe her or otherwise she'd be lost. She started crying again and, this time he pulled her close and embraced her.

"It's okay, honey, I believe you!"

"I want to fix us!"

"Parker, look at me please." She turned around to face him and he gently wiped her tears away. "We are not broken; we don't need to be fixed!" He tried to keep his voice firm and strong so he'd give her no doubt whatsoever.

"But I hurt you..." He smiled and tugged a strand of hair behind her ear.

"All marriages have bumps down the road hon', we're fine now. I promise!" She kept staring at him blankly as she took his words in. He knelt in front of her again, his hands warily going to her waist, and to the baby he hadn't touched yet. As she understood what he was doing she covered his hands with hers and slid them underneath her blouse so he could feel her skin, so he could feel closer. Her face when the baby started to kick under his touch was the most beautiful thing Eliot had seen in ages, he smiled too, especially when she said to him "The baby likes you!" and she grabbed the hem of her blouse pulling it up so her entire belly would be exposed.

"I love you, Parker! And I love the baby too, more than anything else in the world!" He leaned and kissed her belly, his baby, as Parker's hands came to tangle on his hair.

Parker woke up in bed with the first sunrays coming through the window, she smiled as for the first time in years she felt unbroken; she felt right.

She felt Eliot's body shifting amazingly, deliciously close to hers since they had fallen asleep on a tangle of limbs with his arms around her, she felt his lips brushing on her neck and he kissed the warm skin on her shoulder.

"'Morning, hon'!" his southern accent soft on her ears. She turned around to kiss him, her hearth finally feeling warm with the certainty no harm could come upon her or the baby, not anymore...

**I twisted the timeline a little bit. When Parker says her faster parents' house blew up it's a reference from the first flashback we see of her. I know she was meant to be older but I had to change it so it would fit in on the story, hope you don't mind.**

**Also, I know the bits of not looking at people but object while speaking of important stuff; rocking back and forth while anxious and not wanting people to touch her might sound off the beat but I am actually familiar with that behaviour so I assure you it happens sometimes. Did you enjoy this chapter? Please review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Guest – I'd rather answer you on a message but I can tell you that I relate with Parker on a number of things; I have Asperger Syndrome and was bullied at school because of my odd behaviour and lack of social skills (I was only diagnosed at the age of 15). I am really glad you dig so much into my story and that you liked mirror mirror on the wall. **

**I know I left this story behind and I am truly sorry but there were too many thing happened at the same time and I stuck to stories I already had written on my mind (I had no idea how this chapter was going to go, only knew it was going to be the close up of Annie Kroy).**

**But now the dust is settled and there were some nice people reviewing (thank you all) so I decided it was time to pick this up again, for all my new and old readers. I hope you enjoy this.**

"You know, it really is unfair." Nate said facing her, his hands resting on her hips.

"What?" She asked.

"That my shirts look better on you than myself!" She smiled distracted as her mind was in something else.

"There's something bothering you Soph. Is it Annie?" Her eyes drifted to him in both, astonishment and fear.

"What?"

_Nathan Ford jumped the steps in pairs as he ran to save the Grifter, damn her, always stealing things, make him chase her and now, now he had to save her. _

_He burst in the room hoping he was not too late, hoping she was fine; all he found was an unconscious man on the floor and Sophie looking at him with a strange look, holding a blood stained cane in her hand. _

_"Sophie, are you okay?" He asked because his mind hadn't quite processed that piece of information yet. _

_"Mr. Ford; nice to finally meet you!" She said jollity extending him her hand, he frowned, maybe she had hit her head. "And you are as good looking as she said you were!" _

_"Sophie, did you do this to him?" He asked staring at man lying on breaststroke position on the floor. _

_"I am not Sophie, but you should thank her because if it weren't for her I'd do this and much more!" She lazily dropped the cane on the floor and started to walk away. _

_"Who are you?" The insurance investigator asked in frustration. _

_"I would tell you, but she doesn't let me!" and she walked out the door_.

"You know her?" Sophie asked still in shock, her biggest secret, the one she wanted to hide and forget and he knew it!

"She was the woman I met that night in Switzerland, wasn't she? I recognized her at the church and noticed you were transforming."

"How do you know her name?" She was moving around the room nervously, opening drawers and closing them right after, grabbing random objects and putting them away the next minute.

"Lucky guess, you never liked Annie..."

"No, I always thought she was a monster..." she responded with her back facing him.

"Is she?" He asked on a very neutral tone since he doubted any part of Sophie could ever be remotely bad, the woman never stopped to surprise him though.

"No..."

_She was a three year-old, scared girl hiding under a table with tears running across her face and trembling knees when she showed up for the first time overpowering the constant enraged screams of her father, the desperate cries of her mothers and the sounds of objects crashing and bodies (One body) hitting the furniture or the walls. _

_"My name is Annie and I don't know __these__ people!" and that though alone, of none relation with her parents made her feel less scared, she didn't feel love for the woman or hate for the man because they were nothing to her, she still kept under the table, relative or not, the man still was dangerous. She just didn't cry anymore, she didn't feel fear, her knees didn't tremble, and she calmly waited for the storm to pass. _

_After that, the girl disappeared and Eleanor never thought of her again. At school she'd still create aliases, they had her name yet they were other girls, girl with parents that baked a cake for her birthday instead of drinking through it, girls that went to the Zoo or the cinema with their parents, girls with a life parallel to hers, lives that would never touch hers. _

_All of those aliases disappeared with time, being replaced with others, girls that had other names, other skills, other tastes and sometimes even other ages, Annie stayed and kept showing at her own will. _

_Annie was the one that run away from home at the age of seventeen to go work as short __con__grifter__ for the Kroys, she was the one that walked away with their blessing to face the world. Other aliases were created, submissive ones, powerful ones, from trashy to classy however, whenever things escalated too much, whenever she got scared Annie took over and dealt with the situation. She became Charlotte and Annie liked Charlotte so much she disappeared for a while, but then Charlotte left William at the altar and Annie got really mad, she started appearing whenever she pleased, ruining things for the other aliases and of course, they didn't step up because they were too scared of what Annie might __do when forced__. _

_Things took a turn to the right when, __one night,__ a brand new alias called Sophie Devereaux met a man called Nathan Ford and fell in love with him. Sophie never left and Annie actually respected that woman because she was as strong as she was, on her own way, so she let Sophie be and with time Eleanor, who had disappeared a long time ago to be Annie and all the other aliases, being no one at the same time, became one entire person again: Sophie. _

_When Nate met Annie that night she didn't present herself because Sophie had told her never too, stating that was way of protection, but Ms. __Kroy__ quickly found out Sophie's truthful intention;, it wasn't about protection, it was about shame. __Deveraux__ was ashamed of __Kroy__, thinking she was a monster so __Kroy__ stop caring about Sophie and became a monster; it was easy. Not to feel. It was easy. To be what people wanted us to be. _

_When the team was formed Annie faded away almost completely as Eliot did what she used to do reappearing only at the church because Sophie made her too, and because the little girl was called Eleanor, and if she felt empathy for someone, it were children. _

_She was so happy when Sophie told her she would be unleashed__ that night__ at the aircraft facility, thinking that maybe Deveraux was finally getting her, finally __accepting her, but then__, at the end of the night she heard what Eliot thought of her, what Sophie still thought of her and she felt wronged. _

_It had been all __about Love__. _

_It's easier if you __don'__t love. You don't love your parents so walk away from them, you don't really love your boyfriend so you don't feel heartbroken when he walks away, people come and go and you already know from experience that sooner or later they're going to betray you so you don't love them, it's easier. _

_But truth was she loved, immensely __deeply, however, she__ could not afford to be aware of it and that was why __she respected__ Charlotte at first and got so revolted after, she had the courage to love only to walk away and breaks someone's hearth. _

_And Sophie. Sophie loved more than any other alias, Sophie had the bravery and selfishness to do so even though she knew loving was liability. Sophie loved __anyone but Annie__ and that hurt more than anything else; to be hated by the person you care for the most. To know that she understood Nate's __demons; that she__ tolerated everything he threw at her over the years yet couldn't understand the demons of her very own guardian angel; that was killing her softly. _

"Let's have sex!" Nate sad in a jolly tone Sophie did not expect.

"What?" She asked puzzled . Before she could respond Nate was grabbing her by the wrists kissing her neck.

"I want to be inside you tonight!" He mumbled as she fought against him.

"Nate, what are you doing? Nate, stop!" He didn't; instead he threw her on the bed, ripped her (his) shirt apart and started unbuckling his belt with one hand as he held her still with the other.

"Shut up, you bitch! I know you want this!"

He was wondering how far would he have to go and if he could actually go that that far when she showed up. Her respiration became quieter and her skin became slightly colder, her eyes, before panicked, became cold and calm. She didn't give him time to react, pushing him away with a strong kick and launching herself to him after, holding him on the cold floor just like he had done with her on the bed.

"I love you!" were the words that came first came out of his mouth.

"I am not Sophie and you do not love her, Mr. Ford. A man doesn't force a woman when he loves her!"

"I know you are not Sophie and I just needed to get to you." He responded calmly. "I love you, Annie Kroy." Her eyes widened in surprise as her body stopped pressing against his so hard.

"You don't know what you are talking about! No one can love me, even Sophie can't. I am a monster!" His hands came to stroke her cheeks lightly.

"You are a guardian angel, a lost child, an angry soul, a traumatized woman... You are many things, Annie, a monster isn't one." She got up from him ready to walk away, no one had ever spoken to her like that, and she didn't know what to do. He got up from the floor and pulled her by the shoulders making her face him.

"I am sorry that your parents never realised how wonderful you were, they should have loved you, nurtured you and instead they mistreated you so badly you had to dissociate to survive. I am sorry Sophie never realized what you really are and truly want to thank you for keeping her alive and intact, for avenging our daughter and Parker and I want to thank you for being so brave. You did all the things Sophie wouldn't be able to live with. For all those things I love you!"

And he kissed her. Annie had never been kissed, before that she was always the one taking the initiative, even with Eliot; specially with Eliot, but now this man was kissing her and it wasn't about control or sex, it was bout care and love and it felt so warm, so incredibly safe… She cried.

The minute they split apart she fell into tears so he took her to bed and embraced her as she did. She fell asleep crying all the tears she never cried before, feeling all the things she had never allowed herself to feel because it made her weak. Only now she realised it made her stronger.

Sophie woke up the next morning with Nate looking at her.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Good morning to you too. Yes. How is she?" Sophie stood in silence for a moment or two trying to understand how she felt.

"She's… she's gone!" Nate nodded with a smile on his lips.

"She was a ghost of your childhood, a lost soul looking for love and the absolution for her sins." She stared at him for a few moments taking his words in and trying to understand how she felt, she expected to feel empty yet, instead she felt at peace. Every part of her was at peace, finally-

"May she rest in peace!" Sophie said as she kissed Nate.

**As usual, you thoughts on this chapter are highly appreciated even though it's not a E/P. **

**I promise to update the next chapter soon and I always keep my promises.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Guest – Dissociation disorder it's not exactly like this, it can be caused by a traumatizing childhood but I believe the person is not that aware of the other personalities, also I don't think there are shared memories. I once this program about childhood Schizophrenia where a seven year-old girl turned into this person called seven and attacked her mother so I am not sure if they share memories or if the different personalities are able to interact with each other. **

**I inspired Sophie's dissociation on the 2007 BBC series' Jekkyl where Tom Jackman turns into Mr. Hide, except they only started sharing memories after he was put in a kind of box/casket. Also, Gina Bellman plays the part of Tom's wife Claire.  
**

**This chapter is smaller because I thought there were some details that needed to be clear. **

**Also, could you give me some Baby Boy names that you like? Thank you-**

_The morning after. _

It was all over the news, a fire had the old aircraft facility had destroyed, authorities where still investigating yet all proves pointed to a gas leak. Still, Nate wasn't comfortable staying in town for long since Ronald's friends would notice his absence sooner or later.

"You should go hurry Parker and Eliot" he told Sophie as he started packing, the brunette, still in bed, stretched herself and got up sliding his shirt, once again, over her body.

"What? Eliot saw me in it last night!" She said casually and left giving him no time to answer, he shrugged and kept packing glad Hardison had built a bomb that left no trace of itself or the body after the fire flared.

The other to Parker's and Eliot's room as ajar so Sophie could hear the conversation taking place inside before entering the room.

"What's your real name?" Eliot's voice came.

"Parker." Sophie heard a small chuckle.

"No, the name you were born with."

"Oh, that! Stella. Stella Parker Brown."

"I like it. Did you know Stella is Latin for Star?"

"I didn't, but I hate that name anyways..."

"I get that, but I still think ya should be proud of it, Stella was the little girl that survived everything and eventually became Parker, the greatest thief in the world." There was a minute of silence, then Eliot's voice again.

"Parker, what about your brothers? Why didn't they do anything?"

"Peter wasn't home anymore when I went to live with my father, Joshua was only two years older than I doubt he noticed anything..."

"And the other one?"

"Richard was nine, he might have noticed something was off, but he trusted my father blindly and would never question him, besides, he never liked me, none of them did. I was too weird..."

"Well, I like you that way! They could all go to hell for all I care!"

"Well, last time I checked they were all living pretty boring lives. I guess that's close enough..." Eliot laughed. Sophie smiled at those last words and knocked on the door softly.

"Come in!" They both said at the same time.

Parker was resting her head on Eliot's chest as her right hand was on his left shoulder, the man both of his arms around her.

"How are you, sweetie?" The Brittish asked Parker.

"I am great, thanks!" She answered jolity and kissed Eliot on the chin.

"Well, I came to tell you to hurry up because we are living very soon. Nate is itchy!"

"I'd be too!" Eliot responded and the grifter knew what he was talking about, Nate didn't want to leave only because it was dangerous to stay there, he wanted to leave because every time they had a job that was about children or, in this case, a very evil father he got impatient after, wanting to come home to Eleanor, to hug her as tight as he could.

They were already carrying their luggage to the car when Eliot stopped on his tracks staring at Sophie.

"You look... different." He observed as he scrutinized her with his eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked furrowing her brow at him.

"It's not exactly a look, but there's definitely something different about you!" Sophie raised her eyebrow at him; it was amazing how much Eliot could tell about a person just by looking it.

"Well... She's gone!" It was his turn to frown at her.

"Is that a bad thing or a good thing?"

"It's a good thing!" He smiled.

"In that case, I am happy for you, she scared the crap out of me!"

"Eliot Spencer scared over a girl, who'd say I'd live to see this happen?" She laughed.

"Not just a girl, a very powerful woman, seriously she was a force of nature!" He argued and Sophie simply smiled and passed him.

"Well, Love is like that, isn't it?" and she left him on the lobby trying to make sense of her words.


	31. Chapter 31

She's the one opening the door when they got home, she had little bows on her hair and a huge smile Sophie and Nate hadn't seen in a while because all of that affected her too. She hugged her parents tight as well as uncle Eliot, but Parker was the one causing the major impression when the girl saw her.

"You're back!" She said as she hugged her aunt as tight as she could and fell down in tears.

"Oh, sweetie." Parker knelt on the floor, she was still pretty damn agile for a pregnant woman.

"I thought you were never coming back!"

"Ohh, don't worry I am not living anymore, okay?" Parker pulled the ten year-old to her on a tight hug.

"Okay..." Eleanor responded into Parker's hair, her face on the curve of the blonde's neck.

Eliot picked her from the floor like she was a princess.

"C'mon. Let's bake ya some chocolate cookies!"

Nate and Sophie just watched as her smile grew again, forming dimples on her face.

"There you are; we were expecting you to arrive later." Hardison responded.

"How did she behave?" Nathan asked placing his heavy coat on the hanger. Hardison shrugged as he popped a gummy frog on his mouth.

"As good as always. My lil' princes is always good to me!" and he smiled.

"It's good to know that at least that we did right." Sophie said as she sat on the couch next to Hardison.

"Nice job on the "device" by the way" Nathan whispered glancing at Eleanor who was on the kitchen with Eliot and Parker.

"Oh, it was nothin'." Hardison responded. "Nice job on the beating, you four. That guy was a pulp." Sophie frowned.

"You saw it?" Nathan squeezed her hand lightly knowing she was worried Hardison might have seen Annie.

"Well, I installed a camera on the bomb, I saw the last minutes of his life after you were gone. I never thought I'd say that, but his expression when the bomb got to zero was priceless." And he took a sip of orange soda.

"Do you still have the video?" The mastermind asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'ma delete it tonight."

"Don't do that, Parker wasn't there and I am sure she'd like to see the last minutes of his life." Sophie said as she stole a gummy frog from Hardison's package.

"Wait, Parker wasn't there?" The hacker asked, his bottle frozen on the air.

"Neither was I. We decided the show wasn't suitable for pregnant women."

"And you went with her instead of Sophie?" He seemed shocked.

"What? What's wrong with me staying?"

"Nothin' it's just he's usually the scarier, creepy one..."

"Seriously?!"

"Okay, let's not get into this fight, it's not worth it!" Nate said putting his hands on the air.

They had dinner as a complete family for the first time in months, with Parker sitting next to Eliot and Eleanor between her father and Hardison, they laughed and discussed whether the baby was going to be a boy or a girl. When Parker and Eliot got back home that night they both felt light and completely happy, the puzzle was complete now.

Six days later

"Uncle Eliot, you look weird on this picture!" Eleanor stated as she frowned at said picture which Eliot quickly took out of her hands.

It appeared to be a family tradition now, to take a picture of the couple on that garden the day they found the baby's sex; it's was similar to the one Sophie and Nate had except Parker was actually laughing her ass of and Eliot's face was just frowned and twisted on a strange expression.

"Well, it's not my fault your aunt picks the worst moments to say certain things..." Eliot responded putting the picture back on the shelf.

"Like what?" Eleanor asked because she had been at school at the time the picture was taken.

"Like she wanted to name her son Steranko!" Hardison announced as he opened the fridge to take a bottle of orange soda out.

"Whooo, like the vaults?" and she propped her elbows on the table.

"No hon', those are Glenn-Reader." Eliot answered.

"Steranko is the unbreakable security system that we beated!" Hardison said, his smile wide with proud.

"What I don't understand, is how you can beat the Steranko, but can't beat me at playing Mario cart."

"What? I can beat you. I always beat you!"

"Na-ha-ha"

"Yes I do!"

"Do not"

"I do!"

"Do not!"

"Do!"

"Not!"

"Do!"

"Children stopped it!" Eliot ordered, they were giving him a headache.

"Fine! But I totally beat her!" Hardison replied and Eleanor squinted her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

"Don't worry uncle Eliot, I will love him no matter what his name is" and he kissed him on the cheek walking out the bench she was perched in after.

She was already at the door when she turned to Hardison and defied him. "Race you to the living room!" and she ran off.

"No fair, I wasn't ready!" and he started running too, Eliot just smiled at the pair; there was in fact a reason Hardison was the child's godfather. He was the one she got along with the most and was also the only one, except for Sophie, that she obeyed to with no question. He was mostly playful yet she knew when he said "no" there was no other option.

He took one more look at the picture, he was defiantly weird yet he loved it because Parker had that jolly laugh, the one that could cure any wound...

**Next chapter will be the finale. **

**Guest already gave me some names but I'd like to learn boy names for other people as well. What do you think the baby should be called? Tell me : )**


	32. Chapter 32

**This is the last chapter of this history, this was an amazing ride and I thank you all, those who reviewed and those who didn't. Thank you for reading, I hope you like the finale!**

_Two and a half years later, 23 December, Austria_

Austria for Christmas and an evil CEO who was not that smart and had a thing for tall brunettes with long legs had been a good choice, a very good choice. They had been able to bring the kids with them, staying for Christmas and now, Parker stood on the balcony, happily staring.

Sophie and Nate were gone at the moment, probably in their room, busy being intimate and in love; all those things they were, despite their personalities, and she could hear Eliot rumbling around in the kitchen between pans and pots, cooking the Gourmet dinner they all deserved.

The Christmas tree was huge, standing on the floor next to an equally gigantic, marble, fireplace. Both the fire and lights on the Christmas tree were on which made it look precious since the stolen artefacts Parker had used to decorate the tree reflect all the light that shone upon them.

The presents were sitting under the tree's green, opulent, branches, waiting to be open with a jollity scratch of paper. To make it even better, outside, the floor was covered with a carpet of white, pure, snow that reached Eleanor's knees.

There was music playing, Frank Sinatra, Sophie's election for the night, and a truly perfect one for the time being.

She heard his steps, approaching her slowly, calmly, with no threat at all; she felt one of his arms rounding her waist and leaned against his body with a soft purr when he kissed her cheek.

Eliot handed her a cup of hot chocolate and silently stared with her as the first twinkly stars started shining on the dark, velvet curtain that was the night sky, along with a full round, bright moon; its light reflected on the snow, creating the illusion the soil was nothing but a lake of stardust.

Outside, Hardison, Eleanor and Seth were busy building a protective, yet gracious, army of Snowmen, well; Eleanor and Hardison were doing it. At the age of two, with dirty blond hair and astonished blue eyes Parker's and Eliot's son, Seth, was just following them, buried in snow to the waist, carrying sticks and carrots to give those snowmen some human features such as a nose and limbs.

The boy stopped running around for a moment, stared at his parents and waved his chubby little arm, an innocent smile plastered all over his face.

Parker sighed and took a sip from her mug as one of her hands covered Eliot's telling him not to go away, they kept staring.

The moment Seth fell on the snow Parker's hearth almost flew from her mouth and she handed the hot chocolate mug to Eliot, ready to jump out of the balcony (they were on the first floor) and comfort her little boy. She was perched on the railing already when the hitter pulled her back causing her to stumble right into his arms.

"You almost made me fall!" she mumbled as he involved her on a warm hug. He chuckled.

"Like I was ever gonna let that happen!" and he kissed the tip of her nose just before she twirled in his arms so she'd be facing the outside again.

"Look" Eliot said pointing at the boy that was now laughing in his cousin's arms as Hardison grimaced at them. "He couldn't be any safer than that." She leaned against Eliot's chest again, completely relaxing.

"And I am safe too..." Eliot handed her the mug of hot chocolate and she took a long, delicious sip, she loved the hot chocolate he made.

"Humhum..." he murmured in agreement, the tip of his nose and his scruff brushing her neck as he started making a path of kisses on her pale skin.

"And so is the new baby..." She let out casually, gladly anticipating his reaction.

"Humhum... Wait. What?" He made her swirl on her heels so he could look into her eyes; her smile was undeniable. She dragged his callous hand to caress her still flat womb, underneath her jersey, her eyes glowing in happiness.

"I was going to tell you on Christmas night!" He saw the tiniest glimpse of apprehension forming in her eyes as she whispered. "Is it a good present?" He laughed as he pulled her closer to him.

"It's the best present I could ask for!" He exclaimed. As she put her mug away he framed her face with his hands and kissed her passionately, her hands pulling at his hair. Passionate soon became gentle and caring and the kiss ended on a wholehearted embrace.

The stared at their family again as Eleanor and Seth battled against Hardison on the snow, knocking him on the floor and tickling him until he surrendered; that was their family, their life and they wouldn't trade it for all the gold in the world...

**This was my first "about a serious thing" story I hoped I wrote it well and once again, thank you so much for everything!**


End file.
